Soundless
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: What would happen if Jazz had a sister who couldn't speak and she became attatched to Prowl? Read and find out. All chapters have been revised! Please Review! Prowl/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm leaving the A/N for people who have yet to read this story, but this is the revised chapter 1. I hope I didn't miss any revisions and if I did please inform me.

I've decided to write a story. Pardon if the characters are OOC, and if you would let me know of any mistakes it would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever. I am just some random fan who wishes to make a story containing them.

Also I know that G1 prowls door-wings were…well Door-wings and I really don't know if TFA Prowls wings are door wings so I'm just going to call them door wings.

Also adding onto that also just so you know that I call the Transformers um…robot form I guess their bipedal form and their vehicle form well…their vehicle form.

ZZZZ

"Sari you must learn this, we will not always be there to protect you." Prowls distinct voice echoed through the large warehouse.

"But I can take care of myself! We've gone over this, just 'cause I'm human and eight doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" Little Sari yelled at the crouched mech.

"You may have held your own against two bumbling idiots, but you have yet to encounter a true decepticon, and no BlackArachnia doesn't count she wouldn't harm another femme…female as herself." Prowl scolded the fuming redheaded child at his feet.

"When will I ever have to fight Starscream or Blitzbrain? It's not like you guys take me into big fights like that…wait never mind! Can I at least take a break? My body feels like Optimus ran over it." Sari whined slightly willing tears to come to her eyes as she directed her famous "puppy eyes" at Prowl.

"Fine but you must learn this." Prowl repeated, hoping to get his point across, but no such luck.

"Let her rest Prowl, if the Decepticons attack now she wouldn't be able to fight because she would be to sore. As it is she just turned down Bumblebee's offer for a video game." Optimus laid a hand on the Ninja bots shoulder as he spoke. Prowl's door-wings sagged slightly as he shuttered his optics.

"It was pure luck all the times before, who knows if luck will be on our side next time." Prowl whispered heatedly before he jerked his shoulder out from under Optimus' servo and stalked from the room.

"Youngin's don't know how to say they're worried." Ratchet grumbled from his seat in front of the monitors.

ZZZZ

"Stupid Prowl, I know how to kick butt." Sari stated standing on her bed and staring at the large white teddy bear in front of her. Suddenly Sari lunged forward and started to punch the defenseless stuffed animal.

"How am I supposed to defend myself though?" She asked out loud after she finished beating her teddy bear. "I'm not made of metal and I don't know how to use weapons, like they'd let me anyway."

Sari sighed and slumped against her pillow, burring her head into her arms.

ZZZZ

"Something just entered the atmosphere!" Ratchet called standing up and typing some things into the computer. Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee all filed in behind him as he worked.

"I cannot get a reading on who or what it is but it is definitely cybertronian." Ratchet explained typing faster on the Transformer sized keyboard. Ratchet quickly told Optimus where the object was going to land.

"Autobots," Optimus started with a sigh. "Transform and Roll Out!"

(A/N: That was so freakin fun to write! I was giggling the whole time!)

One by one they left the base until only prowl was left.

'Prowl what are you waiting for? Prime ordered us to roll out.' BumbleBee called over a private com. Link.

"Sari is still here, I shall go check on her before I leave." Prowl stated before cutting the line. Transforming back into his bipedal form, Prowl made his way to the garage door that symbolized Saris room.

"Sari are you awake?" Prowl asked as he lightly rapped his servos on the "door".

"Yeah?" Sari called from behind the door seconds before it was opened.

"We have to leave the base…well I have to leave the others have already left. You'll be safer here." Prowl told her before he started to walk towards the entrance to the base.

"Oh yeah? Like when Mixmaster and Scrapper were on the loose?" Sari stated with a smug smile. Prowl sighed as he transformed, telling her to put on her helmet and get on.

ZZZZ

"I thought you were going to tell her we were leaving after you checked up on her?" BumbleBee asked as the two pulled up. Sari jumped off of Prowls vehicle mode and pulled off her helmet.

"Change of plans." Prowl growled slightly transforming and standing beside the others.

"What's going on?" Sari asked coming to stand beside her best friend.

"Something cybertronian that's all we know." BumbleBee answered with a shrug before picking up the small human.

"Think it's an Autobot?" Sari asked turning her head to where the rest were watching the pod enter the atmosphere.

"Hopefully." BumbleBee answered, the object impacted the ground meters from where they were standing, causing BumbleBee to tighten his grip slightly. Optimus slowly made his way over to the pod as it began to open. Jazz was hot on his heels as was Ratchet.

"State your designation." Optimus stated as the stood on the outskirts of the small crater. A slight moan came from the pod before and navy blue and red hand grabbed the edge of the pod.

"Sonica." The figure now known as Sonica stated in a statically strained voice. Jazz's gasp was all the warning they were given before he was sliding down into the crater.

"What are ya doing all the way out here?" Jazz's voice was heard as the other Autobots crept closer to where Optimus was standing. No response was heard from the bot but Jazz had managed to pull the femme from the pod. Ratchet had slid down beside him, although less graceful, and had started checking the femme for injuries.

"A few cuts, and energon levels are low, but that is it." Ratchet stated more to himself than the two in front of him. He ignored the rants of Jazz and started to stand up only to be startled when Jazz spoke.

"Sis' ya need rest." He stated as he picked up the femme "bridal style". "Come on Ratch why ya lagging?"

A small snort escaped Ratchet as he stood and began to make his way from the crater. Optimus, BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Prowl helped the trio from the crater. Once they were out Ratchet changed into his vehicle form and allowed Jazz to load the femme into him.

"Autobots transform and head home." Optimus stated.

ZZZZ

"What happened?" Ratchet asked the femme laid out on a berth in his med bay. When no response came from the Ninja bot seated beside the berth he asked again.

"She can't speak Ratch. I didn't get an answer from her before you came." Jazz whispered from his spot beside her.

"Is her vocal processors broken?" Ratchet asked going to run another, more through scan, on my neck. "She has half of one? How is that even possible?"

Jazz shook his head sadly before he turned and looked at his sister. Her visor was retracted and her optics were closed as she recharged on the berth.

"I don't know and I really don't wanna find out. All I know is that we were attacked, she was hurt, and I didn't see her for a few megacycles." Jazz told the medic as he grabbed his sisters blue and red servo. "She can make a few sounds and say a few words like her own name but that's it."

"Must be hard on a spark as young as hers." Ratchet stated softly to himself as he set to work hooking up an energon drip.

"She's learned to live with it like everything else wrong with her." Jazz stated rubbing his thumb across the back of her servo.

"I would do a more detailed scan but it sounds like you have already done all that you can." Ratchet observed as he set to work welding the cuts on Sonica's chassis.

"I have, we've gone ta medics all over cybertron. None have helped; she just does what she needs ta do when she needs it." Jazz told him, voice somber. Ratchet hummed once again as he finished welding the cuts on Sonica.

"I see." Ratchet hummed slightly before he left the room.

ZZZZ

"What's her name?" Sari asked from her perch on the transformer sized couch.

"Sonica." BumbleBee told her absently as he played his video games.

"Sounds cool." Sari smiled as she jumped off the couch. "When can I meet her?"

"When she has healed fully and only then." Ratchet told her as he walked into the room.

"Awe! Who knows when that'll be?" She whined.

"Three days." Ratchet told her with a smirk. Sari gasped before she stuck her tongue out at him. Ratchet looked down at her before her stuck his glossa out quickly at her before turning and walking away.

"Did you see that?" Sari asked turning around to where BumbleBee was still engrossed in his game.

"See what?" He asked pausing the game and turning around.

"Ratchet just stuck his tongue out at me!" Sari stated, Bee just raised his optic ridge at her before turning around and going back to his game.

"Doc bots' to stuck up for that." He stated before he tuned her out.

"He did though!" Sari tried to get his attention but it was no use. But as she looked around, she noticed that everyone who was in the room was busy and wouldn't notice her sneak away. So with a snicker, Sari slipped from the room and headed to the med bay.

ZZZZ

"You're safe now Sonica." Jazz assured his sister as she started to wake in a panic.

"Az?" She asked opening her optics to look at the figure above her.

(A/N: Az is pronounced as A with static on the end that sounds like a Z. Sonica has learned to make sounds that sound like certain letters but she cannot speak fully so you will notice some weird spellings and shorting of words.)

"I'm 'ere." He told her as he brought up his other servo and rubbed the side of her head.

" 'Ere?" She asked as she sat up slightly with the help of her brother.

"This is Earth. It's really groovy here, you'll like it." Jazz told her with a smirk. She hummed lightly in confusion as she was helped to her pedes which were wheels.

"Music, culture, and humans." Jazz listed off different things on Earth that were new to him. Sonica nodded before her eyes fixated on something on the floor. She made a squeak and before Jazz could react she was perched on his back pointing at what caught her attention.

"Relax Sonica, it's just Sari." Jazz told her as he tried to pry the smaller femme from his back. Finally after a few minutes of both Jazz and Sari assuring her that said human was harmless, Sonica slid from her brothers back. She still hid behind him but was peeking curiously around him.

Sari, at seeing the new autobot was still scared of her, decided to start a conversation with Jazz.

"Did you listen to the song that I told you of?" She asked climbing up onto the offered servo.

"Yeah, it was cool." Jazz smiled as the small human settled on his servo. Sonica peaked around and stared at her with wide optics as Sari continued to chat with Jazz. Only as a large finger poked Sari did said human acknowledge the femme.

"Ok no poking the easily squished human." Sari stated with a small smile as she pushed the finger away from her body.

A small chirping sound, sounding suspiciously like a giggle, escaped Sonica before she could stop it. Sari giggled along with her as Jazz smiled slightly, happy for his sister.

ZZZZ

OK welp chapter done I need reviews or else no new chapters! Please tell me what you think I don't care if it is flames or not I'll take them just please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Revised chapter 2!

Yay reviews! So an update in the chapter is coming your way! I think though that I will need to put a chart of what Sonica miss pronounces on here for reference.

ow- Prowl  
>Ad- Sad<br>it- Get  
>em- him<br>Ee- Bee as in BumbleBee  
>Iend- Friend<br>Zorry- Sorry  
>Aze- Race <p>

ZZZZ

"ow!" Sonica tried to pronounce Prowls name but failed miserably. She was seated on the couch watching the black and gold ninja as he watched TV.

"Close." The ninja bot said from his spot in front of the TV, which was turned on a nature special.

"ow!" She called again this time sounding urgent. Prowl turned around just in time to receive a face full of bean bag. A loud giggled and laugh followed the attack as Prowl push the bean bag off of his body. BumbleBee seeing the glare Prowl was sending him, yelled with a laugh and sprinted from the room.

" 'it 'em!" Sonica giggled as Prowl slowly stood from his crouch.

"Not worth it right now." Prowl stated softly before turning back to the TV and sitting down again. Sonica titled her helm to the side much like a confused puppy would and slid to the floor silently. As she crouched silently on the ground like Prowl had done not a minute before Jazz walked into the room and stared with an optic ridge raised.

Slowly Sonica crawled up beside the mech and settled silently on the ground. Prowl did little more than turn his head slightly in her direction before turning his attention back on the screen in front of him. Jazz smirked slightly before he leaned back on the wall behind him.

" 'Ad?" She asked turning to look at the larger mech by her side.

"No, frustrated is more like it." He growled lightly. Sonica nodded before she focused back onto the TV. Tilting her head to the side she stared intently at the documentary about lions. A small smirk flittered on and off her face and she flicked her eyes over to her silent companion. Sonica slowly stood and walked back over to the couch where she pretended to sit.

As the documentary continued on the TV, Sonica copied what the large cat was doing by crouching. Jazz raised his optic ridge at her as he observed what she was doing. His sister was crouch on the "couch" with her aft wiggling in the air. He turned his optics onto what was on the TV and shook his helm.

"Watch out." Jazz stated softly just as his sister pounced on the unsuspecting Ninja bot. A strangled squeak escaped Sonica as Prowl turned around just in time for her to land on his chassis.

"What ARE you doing?" Prowl growled slightly. Sonica pointed to the TV then to Prowls face and smiled brightly while pushing at his lip plating.

"She wanted ya ta smile." Jazz smirked pushing off the wall and coming to stand beside the two. Holding out a servo he helped his sister up before offering the same servo to Prowl. He accepted it and as he stood he sent a small, almost unnoticeable smile at Sonica. Sonica smiled even brighter and clasped her servos together. Turning the smaller femme skipped from the room.

"Does it ever bother you that she cannot speak?" Prowl as he turned to look at his fellow ninja.

"I've learned long ago how to read her. I'm sure you will to like everyone else." Jazz stated his tone somber.

"It's tough." Prowl stated turning to look at the door Sonica had disappeared through. "You ever get worried?"

"Sure I do, I'm the older bro, but about simple stuff? Na she can take care of herself, trained in the Circuit-su way like us." Jazz told Prowl turning his gaze on the door also.

"Certainly does not show it." Prowl observed as Sonica came wheeling back into the room only to trip on a cord. BumbleBee came running in behind her only to trip over her. They both sat up laughing and giggling before the shot up again as Ratchet ran into the room with a wrench in his servo.

Sonica shot up and ran to Jazz hiding behind his back as BumbleBee ran to Prowl only to be stopped by a harsh glare. Ratchet stalked closer intent on scaring BumbleBee more when Sonica suddenly shot forward and did a couple quick taps on his sides and shoulders.

"She doesn't show it?" Jazz asked again with a smirk. Sonica now stood in front of BumbleBee with her lip plating pursed as she stared at the temporally immobilized Ratchet. He glared and stared to shout at her to let him go. She giggled and shook her helm before looking to Jazz.

"You aren't stuck like that doc, you'll be free in about a min, ya dig?" He said with a smirk. Sonica nodded and pulled BumbleBee over to where he was standing.

" 'Ee!" She smiled pulling the bot, which was the same size as her, into a tight hug. " 'Iend!"

"Cool, what did ya do to Ratch though?" Jazz asked. Sonica visibly wilted and ducked her head.

"We were racing and accidentally ran into doc bot. apparently he was carrin' something special and we broke it. We didn't mean to though!" BumbleBee explained.

"Still I needed that for you turbo booster upgrade." Ratchet growled as he was finally able to move.

"Sorry Doc bot!" BumbleBee apologized.

"Zorry!" Sonica shouted ducking her helm and peeking sheepishly up at the angry bot.

"Just means BumbleBee will have to wait longer for his upgrade." Ratchet smirked and turned ignoring the whining BumbleBee. Sonica smiled slightly relieved to be out of trouble, but ducked her helm again when she noticed the disapproving look her older brother was giving her.

"No racin' indoors. Ya know that." Jazz told her. Sonica nodded before brightening up again. She squeaked and grabbed Jazz's and Bumblebees' servos and started to drag them towards the entrance. Half-way there she looked over her shoulder and glared lightly at Prowl who was once again in front of the TV. With a small huff she marched over to him and tapped his helm.

"What?" He asked tilting his head slightly in her direction.

" 'Aze!" She said pointing to the door.

"I do not race." Prowl told her. Sonica growled lightly before she crouched down and wrapped her arms around his chest and tried to pull him. He didn't budge much to her dismay so she crawled around to his side and tried to push his arm. Once again he didn't budge, so she tried to push his chassis. Around and around she went trying to find a weak point until she finally collapsed beside him with her head on his "thigh". BumbleBee had left long ago, wanting to go see what Sari was up to, leaving only Jazz to laugh silently.

"You shouldn't have tried Sonica, he can't be swayed." Jazz told her walking over to the two and squatting beside his sister. She glared half heartedly at him before she allowed her tired optics to cycle close. Jazz went to pick her up but Prowl stopped him.

"She's fine." He said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Cool, I am going ta meditate, I trust ya to keep her safe." Jazz said as he left the room. Prowl hummed in acknowledgment not even realizing that Jazz had left. Looking down at the helm on his leg, Prowl allowed his servo to slip and lay on the femmes shoulder.

ZZZZ

Revised and I love the chapter I don't know how I felt something was off I love this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Revised!

Oh! Sonica's Pulse sensor is actually a weapon sending out electric sound waves.

I've realized that I haven't described Sonica well. I have a picture that I am drawing of her and I will post a link in here as soon as I get it done.

Oh and thank you made a sub today which I'm just gonna call him subman! He's one of my best friends and was the first review for this chapter!

Sonica is about 18 in human years, but the reason she acts so young is because half of her sparkling life she was in stasis so she is mentally behind a few years in human terms. And the reason Prowl wasn't embarrassed or nervous is because he's got a soft spot for sparklings/ children.

And Prowl is about I'd say 21 in human years.

S'U'I'- Stupid

Ezi- Easy

ZZZZ

"How in the all spark did you manage to get ice in your optics?" Ratchet asked leaning over the nervous femme.

"She was standing underneath one of those "ice sickles" and staring at it when Bulkhead ran through. The vibrations caused the sickle to fall and, you can guess the rest." Jazz explained leaning against the wall beside Sonica's berth.

"She defiantly does not have the grace of a ninja. Are you sure she was trained as one?" Ratchet asked as he worked on Sonica's optics. She whimpered as he pulled one of the larger pieces of ice from her optic.

"Trained with me, she's jus' always been clumsy. Gets it from mom." Jazz said, having adopted the human term. Ratchet hummed as he continued to work. Each whimper caused Jazz's servo to twitch until finally he was kneeling beside her with her servo in his.

"You will not be able to use your optics for about an orn." Ratchet told her as he placed a bandage around her helm. Sonica whined in disappointment as she sat up. Jazz helped his sister off the berth and steadied her on her wheels.

" S'u'i'." She growled at herself.

"No jus' curious." Jazz told her as he placed a hand on her back and began to lead her from the med bay. "It's in your nature, now stay in here and don't get on your wheels."

Sonica sighed as her brother sat her on the couch. Her eyes hurt, and she was getting a processor ache and she was supposed to sit on an uncomfortable couch? How was she supposed to do that?

"Little Bee should be back soon. I'm sure he'd like to listen to all the newest songs with ya." Jazz told her, she could hear the smirk lacing his lips. Sonica clicked sadly and curled up on the couch.

'I can't speak and now I can't see. What more can go wrong?' She asked herself.

"Cheer up; you'll be fixed in an orn and able to move on your own. But if you don't want to hang with Bee I think I know someone who wouldn't mind having ya around him." Jazz stated causing the downtrodden femme to perk up.

"Who?" Her voice was filled with static as she forced the word out.

"Prowl." He stated simply noticing the way his sister perked up even more.

"Ow!" She stated with a smile and giggle. Jazz smirked and helped her up from the couch. She pursed her lip plates as he steadied her on her wheels. As soon as she was up right she slowly started to make her way from the room feeling each and every object she passed. Jazz stayed close behind her making sure she didn't trip over anything.

"There is an easier way to do that." Prowl said, making bot Jazz and Sonica jump. "Use your pulse sensor."

Sonica pursed her lips tightly and the sensors on her audio sensors started to send out a low frequency. For every object it touched the pulse reverberated back to her sensors. She could see, although she could only see the outlines of objects.

"It is called echolocation; animals on this planet called bats use it to capture prey." Prowl explained. Sonica nodded and made her way over to him without hitting anything.

"Ezi!" Sonica stated with a smile. Prowl nodded before he turned and walked down the hall. Aware that Sonica was following him, he made his way to his room slowly.

'Master Yoketron, I used to resent you for always taking in sparklings, now I can't help but thank you. Even if she isn't a sparkling, her spark is still young.' Prowl thought to himself.

"Jazz is scheduled for patrol and he didn't want to leave you alone. It was either me or BumbleBee and apparently you didn't want to be with BumbleBee." Prowl stated as he turned around only to find Sonica gone. A small sigh from the direction of his tree caught his attention. There at the base of the tree was Sonica curled into a small ball. Prowl hummed in thought before he settled on the ground to meditate.

Sonica fell asleep and did not wake till Jazz came back.

ZZZZ

Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Revised!

Ok next chapter! I also wish to ask can anyone else see Prowl listening to ABBA? I can I was listening to my music to see which music Prowl would listen to and well ABBA seems just…him… I do not comprehend how but it does! Maybe I am insane…yeah that's it.

Oh! And In the animated series they talk English on cybertron so they also do here, but they are also taught (if they so choose to be) the language of the ancients which is the clicking and chirping sounds that I'm sure you know of. Sonica choose to learn it since it was easier for her to speak. Jazz knows it but Sonica doesn't know that Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet know the language also. She chooses to try and speak "English" to practice and to try to get better at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own ABBA or Transformers.

ZZZZ

"Ow?" Sonica asked as she sat up. She couldn't "see" him near here causing her spark to constrict in worry. Standing up quickly, Sonica sent out pulses all around her as she tried to find Prowl. Seeing a shape in the tree that occupied his room, she scrambled to climb up it. As she reached to grab a tree limb her wheel slipped causing her to start to fall, but a tan and black servo grabbed her blue and red one.

"Careful." Prowl scolded as he lowered her to the ground. He jumped down beside her causing her to jerk. Sonica sighed and sat on the ground and started to poke at the bandaged wrapped around her helm.

"You can't take it off. Ratchet put it on so you wouldn't use your optics." Prowl stated as he pulled her servo away. A small disappointed whine escaped her as her shoulders slumped. Prowl looked around before he sighed.

"Your brother tells me you love the music from cybertron. I have a few selections that the humans enjoy here. If you wish to listen to them I do not mind." Prowl said. Sonica smiled and nodded her head eager to hear something to help her focus. Prowl placed one of his few CDs into the CD player that he "borrowed" from BumbleBee.

Sonica tilted her helm to the side as the player started to play. Soft music filtered into her audio sensors. Prowl looked away hoping that Sonica would keep his music preference to herself.

Where are those happy days?  
>They seem so hard to find<br>I try to reach for you  
>But you have closed your mind<br>whatever happened to our love?  
>I wish I understood<br>it used to be so nice  
>it used to be so good<p>

Sonica smiled slightly and laid back on the ground letting the songs sound waves float over her.

So when you're near me  
>Darling can't you hear me?<br>S.O.S  
>The love you gave me<br>nothing else can save me  
>S.O.S<br>when you're gone  
>how can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try, how can I carry on?<p>

Sonica's sharp fingers tapped in time with the music causing Prowl to smirk slightly.

You seem so far away  
>Though you are standing near<br>You made me feel alive  
>But something died I fear<br>I really tried to make it out  
>I wish I understood<br>What happened to our love  
>It used to be so good<p>

So when you're near me  
>Darling can't you hear me<br>S.O.S  
>The love you gave me<br>Nothing else can save me  
>S.O.S<br>When you're gone  
>How can even I try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try, how can I carry on?<p>

So when you're near me  
>Darling can't you hear me<br>S.O.S  
>And the love you gave me<br>Nothing else can save me  
>S.O.S<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try, how can I carry on?<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<p>

Sonica smiled and sat up as the song finished her mood much better.

"It seems you have no preference on music." Prowl stated Sonica nodded before the sound of an engine coming closer to the base caught her attention. With a smile she quickly got to her wheels and rushed to Prowls door.

"Az!" She stated excitedly bouncing on her wheels. Prowl nodded and opened the door for the excited femme and watched as she shot down the hall. Excited chirps and clicks echoed from the main room as Sonica chatted excitedly with her brother.

ZZZZ

_"I had fun with Prowl!" _Sonica stated with a smile as she pulled her brothers pinky. Her hand was small in comparison, so much so that his pinky finger took up most of her hand.

"I'm glad you did." Jazz answered in English. "Did you do anything except sleep like last time?"

_"I took stasis nap first then we listened to music and then you came back!" _Sonica chatted excitedly as she sat down on the couch. Jazz reclined beside her knowing that he wouldn't be moving for a while.

_"What happened while you were gone? Did you fight any 'cons? Did you get to have a speed chase?"_ Sonica rambled on in cybertronian while she played with her brothers fingers. Jazz answered each question that popped up and tuned her out when she started to ramble. Only when he felt her climb into his lap did he look down at her.

_"I miss mother and father." _She whispered into his cassis. Jazz sighed knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I know ya do. I miss them too." Jazz stated and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jazz leaned down and placed a small kiss on the side of Sonica's helm. Prowl stood back in one of the darker corners of the room unnoticed, or so he thought.

"At least we still got each other." Jazz stated. Sonica let out a small whine and Jazz tightened his arm around her shoulders. Sonica slowly fell into a restless recharge on her brother's lap.

"You can come on out Prowler." Jazz stated. Prowl growled lightly before stepping out of the shadows.

"Just because you got away with calling me that on one mission doesn't mean you get away with it now." He said. Jazz smirked and motioned down to the sleeping femme on his lap.

"Your name is Prowl and you prowl around in the dark all the time, Prowler suits ya just fine." Jazz said his smirk widening. Prowl sighed and sat on the ground in front of the TV. A small flick of his wrist and the TV was turned on and changed to a nature special.

"I'm glad ya were able to help Sonica. I would've never suspected that you weren't built with optics." Jazz said running his fingers over his sisters audio sensors.

"I try to make it so others cannot tell. Though I am surprised you knew." Prowl told him engrossed in the documentary.

"Though I finally realize why you sit so close to that TV. The colors are too diverse when you're any further away." Jazz stated. Prowl hummed to let Jazz know he was right. Sonica shifted in Jazz's lap with a small chirp before her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"What happened to your creators?" Prowl asked. Jazz sighed and looked away for a few minutes before he looked at the back of Prowls head.

" 'Cons. They ambushed our home one night. Our mother put us in the safety room that they made just in case something like that happened. I was slightly younger than Bee at the time, but Sonica was barely into her tenth stellar cycle. She was attached to our father more so than our mother but she loved them all the same." Jazz explained.

"You had to become a father to you didn't you." Prowl stated already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I ended up having to go straight into autobot boot camp. Ultra Magnus allowed Sonica to stay with me, but made me take care of her. I had to plead with Master Yoketron to take us in after I finished training. She trained for about two stellar cycles before she became sick. She was kept in the infirmary in a modified stasis." Jazz sighed before beginning again.

"She was taken off of it when she was stable but that was after three stellar cycles. She was still sick even after being taken off but she's learned how to deal with it. I had to leave her on cybertron when we came here. I guess she snuck off to find me and got attacked. She still hasn't told me how she got here." Jazz shifted Sonica until she was cradled against his side.

"Yet you're still…you." Prowl observed turning to look at his fellow cyber ninja.

"I couldn't be serious around her. She makes even the darkest of nights bright." Jazz said. Prowl nodded before turning back to the TV.

It was quiet for about thirty minutes until BumbleBee's loud chatter filled the room. Jazz sighed and sifted Sonica back on his lap so he could hold her down when she woke up grumpy.

"Can you believe that guy! He didn't even watch where he was going and now I have this huge scratch on my door!" BumbleBee ranted throwing his arms around. Sonica groaned and Jazz held back his own as his sister woke up and with a growl covered her audio sensors. She whimpered as BumbleBee didn't stop his yelling and finally stood up and sent a static growl his way.

"I suggest that you keep quiet Bee." Jazz stated with a smirk. Sonica sent one more growl his way before she curled back beside her brother. BumbleBee looked confused and shocked before he shrugged and left the room his ranting still being heard but not bothering the now awake Sonica.

_"Too loud."_ Sonica told her brother.

"I agree." Prowl answered shocking Sonica into sitting up.

_"You speak ancient cybertronian?" _She asked. Prowl nodded before he remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Yes. Master Yoketron insisted I learned it." Prowl said. Sonica hummed before she laid back down beside Jazz.

"Master Yoketron was the one that realized Sonica would be able to learn it herself. It took only an orn for her to learn the basics. She surpassed me very quickly in that area." Jazz smirked when Sonica blushed and curled up tighter.

"She's very smart." Jazz finished. Prowl nodded in agreement and the room feel silent and stayed that way until recharge time.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Whoooo chapter 4 done! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Revised version!

Sonica is fully healed. Not much happened in the time frame because Jazz wasn't scheduled for patrol cause of Sonica getting hurt. She didn't hang out with Prowl except when her brother was around him, but she still didn't talk to him.

S'ill-Still  
>Faz'ez- Fastest<br>Mex-Mech

ZZZZ

'I wonder what would happen if I tried to paint on one of Bulkheads canvases.' Sonica thought to herself as she walked through the quiet warehouse. Walking into the room Bulkhead used for painting she picked one of the smaller canvases and placed it on an easel.

Looking around her Sonica spotted some smaller brushes in a squished can. Smiling she reached down and picked up the can. Then as she turned around a bright gold color caught her optics. Walking over to it she picked up the can and smiled before she picked up a tan can and a black one. Practically running back to her canvas she picked up the black can and began to work on the painting.

ZZZZ

"Hey Bulkheads got a new painting!" BumbleBee said to himself as he walked into the room. Sitting off to the side was an easel with a small tarp covering it. BumbleBee walked over and lifted up the tarp only to gasp and drop it.

"What is Bulkhead doing painting him!" BumbleBee went quiet before a smirk crossed his face. "Bulkhead and Prowl sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g…" Bumblebees' voice droned throughout the base waking up the rest of the recharging occupants.

"What are you talking about BumbleBee?" Optimus asked coming out of his room and stifling a yawn.

"Bulkhead painted a picture of Prowl. He must like him!" BumbleBee stated then started ranting on how he knew it all along.

"I haven't painted anything in the past few days much less anything with Prowl in it." Bulkhead defended.

"Well who else paints?" BumbleBee asked looking around at the thoughtful faces of his team mates. "Exactly!"

"BumbleBee is this another one of your pranks?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge at the floundering mech.

"No! I don't do painting too boring! Maybe it was Sonica?" BumbleBee offered looking around for the femme. Everyone once again had a thoughtful look on their faces, and then Sonica rolled out of her room causing everyone to look at her. Wide blue optics stared back at them before Jazz spotted a black spot of paint on her shoulder.

"You snuck into Bulkheads painting room didn't you?" Jazz asked with a sigh. Sonica immediately looked to the ground a scuffed her wheels on the ground.

"So it wasn't Bulkheads painting? Well, I guess I owe ya an apology buddy." BumbleBee stated sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is going on?" Prowl demanded stomping out of his room.

"Just a bit of confusion Prowl." Optimus told him. Sonica ducked behind her brother and tried to hide from the glare her brother was sending her. Prowl growled and went back into his room.

"Never has been a morning person." Jazz laughed but quickly turned on his sister. "You know better."

_"I just wanted to try it! It looked so fun when I watched Bulkhead! I saw the gold paint and it reminded me of Prowl! I just wanted to try it! I haven't been able to do anything the past orn!" _Sonica stated unknowing that both Optimus and Ratchet knew the ancient language.

"I'm sure Bulkhead doesn't mind Jazz." Optimus stated. "Like she said she hasn't been able to do much more than sit for an orn." Sonica looked shocked at Optimus as she realized he knew what she said.

"But she knows better than to use others things without askin'." Jazz stated before he sighed and deflated. "But I suppose you are both right."

"Yeah I don't mind Jazz. Plus she couldn't use the big brushes I use so she's fine!" Bulkhead laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Plus I'm not even using the room right now."

"If you say so." Jazz stated before looking down at his embarrassed sister. "Since everyone but Prowler is up how 'bout a race?"

Sonica and BumbleBee both perked up before turning to each other with sinister grins. Taking off at full speed to get outside, they tripped, hopped, and pulled at each other trying to get outside first. Jazz laughed and followed the two outside along with Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead.

ZZZZ

"Now play fair!" Jazz called to the two in front of him. Sonica and BumbleBee were in their bipedal forms hunched low to the ground and mask in place. With a sigh Jazz quickly lowered his arms and the two were off.

"I can't tell who's winning." Bulkhead stated squinted at the two figures in the distance.

"Sonica is." Prowl stated coming to stand beside the two.

"How can you tell?" Bulkhead asked. Prowl shrugged and pretended to watch the race when in face his visor was sending him the dark blue and yellow blur racing around a gray back ground.

'Sick creators.' Prowl thought to himself resenting for the thousandth time his horrid and uncaring creators.

"It's gonna be close." Jazz stated with a smirk. After all these years and being sick, Sonica still hadn't lost her touch. Bulkhead leaned close as he watched closely trying to see who wins. Both shot past Bulkhead and skid to a stop a few feet away.

"Whoa! Sonica beat BumbleBee!" Bulkhead stated as he went back over what he had tapped.

"What? That means I'm not the fastest thing on wheels!" BumbleBee cried causing Sonica to frown.

"S'ill faz'ez mex!" Sonica stated hugging him from behind and giggling. BumbleBee smirked and turned around surprising Sonica into letting go.

"Betcha can't beat me at video games!" BumbleBee stated with a smirk. Sonica caught on and agreed with a nod and they were off back inside the base.

"Bulkhead you know more about video games you go referee." Jazz suggested. Bulkhead nodded before walking back into the base. Ratchet and Optimus were long gone, having gone back inside early, thus leaving just Prowl and Jazz.

"I was never able to ask why you were made without optics." Jazz said as he stood beside the mech. Prowl let out a dry laugh before turning his helm up to the sky.

"They were cruel creators. They were drunk when they sparked me and thought it would be funny to make me without optics. Threw me on the streets when I was seventeen stellar cycles old, barely old enough to fend for myself."

"Group of rebels took me in, I didn't know any better and before I knew it I was leading the resistance and getting myself into places I shouldn't be. Master Yoketron saw me one day and had that big brute Warpath bring me to him." Prowl sighed as he finished. Jazz put a servo on his friends shoulder.

"Master Yoketron did the right thing then." Jazz stated knowing that anything else wouldn't be taken in. Prowl nodded and Jazz left him alone.

ZZZZ

"Ha! I'm still the best at video games!" BumbleBee jumped up and fist pumped the air. Sonica giggled and innocently pulled his leg out from under him causing him to fall on his back. He sat up quickly and tackled Sonica to the floor. She shrieked before she started to wiggle from his grip.

ZZZZ

I heard a shriek from Sonica so I moved quickly to where the sound came from in case she was hurt. She was far from it; Sonica was perched on top of a struggling BumbleBee. Sonica looked up at me and smiled; I smirked back and walked from the room ignoring Bumblebee's cries for help.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked me as he stepped out of his office.

"Little Bee is learning not to try and wrestle with Sonica." I told him before I continued back to my room. "He'll be fine, she won't hurt 'em too much!" I called over my shoulder.

ZZZZ

_"Then all of a sudden this THING pops out of the ground." _Sonica states to herself as she brings her arms up. _"It was huge! Three times the size of Megatron, but I took it head on!"_

Sonica dived to the ground and pretended to wrestle a large object. She pretended to tie it in a knot before she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

_"He's gone now though. He didn't stand a chance against me!" _Sonica smirked and then tilted her head to the side.

_ "OK this isn't fun anymore." _She said to herself. _"I wonder if brother is doing anything."_

_ "I bet he is." _Sonica answered herself down trodden. _"I'm bored!"_

"Having jourselv as company can be very boring." A voice said startling the poor femme. Looking up Sonica spotted a purple and tan mech using its boosters to stay in the air.

"Who?" Sonica asked backing up a step. The blue mechs face twisted to that of a black one with jagged features.

"Jour vorst nightmare!" He cackled before he dropped down and captured Sonica in his large arms. Sonica screeched as loud as she could hoping to get her brothers attention. She was carried off before she could find out if anyone had heard her.

ZZZZ

"Where is Sonica?" Jazz asked as he ran outside.

"We don't know. She said she was going outside then we heard her scream." Optimus stated.

"You don't think 'cons got her?" BumbleBee stated causing Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet tense up. Jazz growled and almost ran to find the decepticons when Prowl laid a servo on his shoulder.

"You can't take them all on by yourself Jazz. BumbleBee stay here in case the decepticons didn't get her but I doubt that is the case." Optimus stated and with a stern face he added, "Autobots transform and roll out!"

ZZZZ

Revised!

OHHHH I like how this chapter turned out! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Revised!

Chapter 6!

ZZZZ

"_Vhat a pretty femme jou are_!" The crazy faced purred near me. I growled statically at him showing my dental plates. He laughed manically before he started to sing a song about something called a kitty cat. He got in my face again so I spit at him catching him on the forehead. He whipped it off before his face changed to the red one.

"**How dare jou!" **He growled at me. I ducked prepared for the blow across my cheek to happen but large thudding footsteps stopped him.

"Our glorious master wants the femme!" The large brute stated bursting into the room and wrapping his claw like servos around my arm. I grunted as I tried to break free but the slagger had his claws locked.

_"They're coming for me just you wait! Jazz'll kick your afts from here to cybertron and back!" _I yelled in ancient trying to kick at the mech behind me. I only succeeded in hurting myself but I didn't let it show.

"Master vill have fun breaking jou." Blitzwings cold face stated a thoughtful smirk plastered on his face. I went limp in the brutes grip allowing all my, if meager, body weight to way him down. It didn't work and he kept on walking closer to the "throne room" that Megatron resided in.

"Here's the femme you asked for oh great and glorious leader!" I was forced to my knees in front of the chair Megatron sat. I glared up at his large form, not once giving him the satisfaction that he scared the slag out of me.

"You look very familiar to a female that once occupied my berth. What was her name? Oh, I remember now it was such a feisty spark that Starchaser was." I gasped as he said my mother's name, and then glared as I realized what he had said.

"You slagger!" I yelled at him only to get backhanded. I kept myself up but my helm snapped to the side. Megatron chuckled darkly at me before grabbing my chin and turning my helm toward him.

"Just as feisty I see." He smirked before he crushed his lips to mine. I kept my lips closed tight as I felt his glossa slid over them. He pulled back still smirking before he let go of my chin and stood back up.

"Like mother, like daughter." Megatron laughed at me before turning to the large brute. "Lugnut take our…guest to her room."

"Yes oh glorious master." Lugnut walked over to me and grabbed my arm again. I didn't struggle this time, I was finally getting away from Megatron why would struggle to stay?

I was thrown into a dark, musty smelling room. I huffed and tried to get comfortable on the floor but it was fruitless. I leaned against one of the walls and prayed to Primus that the others noticed my scream.

ZZZZ

"Can't ya find her signal?" Jazz asked BumbleBee through their comm. They were speeding down the highway trying to find clues to where Sonica was at.

"No, her signal isn't showing up on the monitor." BumbleBee stated his voice apologetic.

"Wait! I remember I put a tracking devise on her!" Jazz stated he started giving orders to BumbleBee to type specific things in.

"Why would you do that?" BumbleBee asked doing what the Ninjabot said.

"Sonica tends to go exploring without telling anyone." Jazz explained a ping in the background caught his attention. "Where is she?"

"Right outside the city. Near the mining shafts where the space barnacles attacked us." BumbleBee stated as calmly as he could. No one answered but the answering reeve of the engines was enough of an answer for anyone.

ZZZZ

"You look so much like your mother; I bet you feel just the same." Megatron purred as he pushed the small frame of Sonica against the wall. She glared at him through her visor before she brought up her leg and kick him between his legs. He grunted and dropped her.

As soon as Sonica's pedes hit the floor she shot off out the open door. As she ran down the halls which all of them looked to same, a figure ran out from a connecting hall causing Sonica to run straight into him.

ZZZZ

'Found her!' Prowl shouted through his private comm. link with the group. Sonica clung tightly to his neck, shaking as he picked her up bridal style. Running back the way he came he quickly and quietly dodged the other decepticons. He met with the others at the entrance of the cave and handed Sonica over to Jazz.

"Let's get out of here before they figure out we're here." Optimus stated. The rest nodded with him and Ratchet transformered allowing the still scared Sonica to be placed in the back. The rest followed behind Optimus as he transformered and sped away from the decepticons hideout.

ZZZZ

"She has a few scraps and dents so physically she is fine, mentally we will have to wait and see. She's recharging right now. Never seen a bot so tired all the time." Ratchet stated as he walking into the living room.

"From now on no one is to be alone." Optimus ordered. "Megatron is trying to capture one of us to use for a bargaining tool. He already almost succeeded with Sonica; I will not allow it to happen again."

No one objected the order the only sound was the dripping of a leak. Jazz stood up suddenly and walked from the room and was shortly followed by Prowl. He first went to Jazz's room expecting him to be sulking alone, but when he wasn't there he went to the med bay. Jazz was sitting beside the berth with Sonica's servo in his.

"It wasn't your fault Jazz." Prowl assured him placing a servo on Jazz's shoulder.

"But I should've protected her." Jazz stated softly dipping his helm down. Neither of the two noticed the shuttering of Sonica's optics.

"I should've too, but it is in the past. She's safe in the base now." Prowl stated sitting down in front of his friend. "She wasn't hurt, and I will offline before I let her get hurt in anyway. She is part of this team and I'm sure every other member feels the same. You're not alone we all feel like it is our faults but if it is anybots it is Megatrons."

"_He's right Jazz."_ Sonica stated causing both of the bots to jump. She giggled lightly before reaching out and grabbing Prowls servo that was still on Jazz's shoulder.

_"It's not your fault either Prowl. I was stupid for playing outside and not paying attention. But it's Megatrons fault for everything dealing with the Decepticons." _Sonica glared at the wall before sighing and letting go of their servos. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the berth and hopped down.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked standing up quickly and standing beside her his servos reached out in case she fell.

_"To tell everyone that I am fine."_ Sonica stated and turned on her heel.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Chapters short I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer. Ideas are welcome and wanted!


	7. Chapter 7

Revised!

OK I need reviews! OHHH and I would like to thank my friend Mr. NinjaBalls for helping me with this chapter. (I'm not using his real name this is his nickname that I gave him XD) He knows who he is!

ZZZZ

"I'm glad that you are well Sonica. You weren't here when I gave the order, so I will go back over it. With the recent Decepticon attacks and with you getting botnapped I have decided that everyone is to have a partner at all times when outside the base." Optimus stated. Sonica nodded agreeing with the Prime.

"I will stay with Sonica." Jazz stated as he stood behind his sister.

"Then Bulkhead you and BumbleBee are partners. Ratchet your with me, and Jazz I assume you won't mind Prowl being with you and Sonica when outside the base?" Optimus asked.

"Na, it's cool OP." Jazz stated with a smile placing a hand on his sisters' shoulder. She let a puff of air escape her before brushing the hand from her shoulder. The femme turned on her wheels and left the room.

ZZZZ

_"Will you go away!" _Sonica yelled at her brother and Prowl as they followed her outside.

"You know the rules Sonica. No one goes outside the base without a partner." Prowl stated turning to look at the outraged femme.

_"I don't care! I want some time alone to think!" _Sonica stated loudly glaring at the two.

"You can do that in your room if you want time alone." Jazz stated. Sonica's face burst with color at what Jazz had implied.

_"I don't mean that Jazz! I just want to think! Have you even stopped for a moment and thought about what I've gone through? I've been attacked, kidnapped, almost raped, found out our mother was raped by Megatron, and now I'm forced to have someone _with_ me at all times! I just want to be alone!" _Sonica screamed at her brother tear trails already leaking from her optics.

"Sonica, listen, OP is just worried for our safety. Even he isn't taking any chances." Jazz stated reaching out a servo and laying it on her shoulder. It was roughly pushed off by Sonica who glared at her brother before dropping her helm down.

_"You don't get it. You never do! You say "oh I get what you're going through" but you don't mean it. You don't even try to see what I go though! Just leave me alone!" _Sonica screamed before she ran off, her wheels kicked up dirt blinding the two ninja bots for a few nanoclicks.

"Slag." Jazz cursed under his breath as he ran back into the base. He quickly made his way over to the monitor where he proceeded to type in commands on to yell out a curse.

"The tracking beacons been damaged. I can't track her." Jazz stated as he allowed his helm to drop to his chest.

"I'm sure she hasn't gone far." Optimus stated as he laid a servo on the distressed ninjas shoulder.

"Just because she hasn't gone far doesn't mean that the Decepticons won't get her again. They got her just yesterday and she was just outside." Jazz stated softly his servos clenching into tight fist.

"She'll be more conscious of her surroundings now I am sure. But we will search the city." Optimus stated. Jazz nodded and before anyone could say anything more both he and Prowl were gone.

ZZZZ

'Stupid afts! They don't understand. They never do! Why must I always be alone! No one wants to understand. I was scared half to death, yet I'm supposed to be back to normal!' Sonica thought to herself as she walked in the forest of the island. Unknown to her the island was already inhabited.

ZZZZ

"Dinobots, can't live with them, can't get them to do simple errands." A black and purple bot stated as she stomped through the forest surrounding her temporary home. As she was walking a slight sniff to her right grabbed her attention.

'What the slag is a femme doing out here?' The bot asked herself coming to stand beside the sleeping femme. As she bent down closer a slight gasp escaped her lips before she smiled. Leaning in closer the femme the black bot slipped her servos underneath the femme and picked her up.

"Nice to finally see a familiar face, even if it's the daughter of that familiar face." She stated and began to make her way back to her home.

ZZZZ

'Any sign of her?' Jazz asked over their comm. links.

'No sign yet but we will keep looking.' Optimus assured the worried mech. Jazz let out a puff of air before he sped up on the highway causing Prowl to almost get left behind.

"We will find her Jazz." Prowl assured the stressed mech.

"What if we don't? What if Megatron gets his servos on her again and we don't get to her in time?" Jazz ranted.

"We will." Prowl stated, sounding less convinced.

ZZZZ

'Where am I?' I thought opening my optics only to see blackness. I rebooted them again only to get the same result. I tried to move but I could only barely move my helm. I knew I couldn't call for help; I couldn't get my voice loud enough to call for help. Just as I was about to try and move again I felt movement around me and suddenly my optics were flooded with light.

"Good you're finally awake." A black and purple femme stated coming to stand in my line of sight. I cocked my head to the side before I noticed the Decepticon sign on her collar bone. I gasped and scooted myself back until my back hit a wall.

"You're safe trust me. I wouldn't hurt the daughter of Starchaser. She was a good femme." The femme stated as she turned and walked to what looked like the monitor at the base. I stayed against the wall not moving until the wall itself moved. I let out a squeak and turned only to come face to face with three other bots. I let out a small scream and scrambled to my wheels.

"You don't need to fear Grimlock; he won't hurt you, will you?" She asked as she walked over to the largest bot and placing her hand underneath his chin. The bot melted into the touch before the femme moved on to the other two bots doing the same.

"My name is BlackArachnia. Care to share your name?" She asked still not coming closer to me.

"Sonica." I forced out.

"Your mother always did love short names." BlackArachnia stated. I glared at her as she walked over to me and kneeled down. She didn't move to do anything she just stared.

ZZZZ

"Your mother was so kind to me. Her mother and my mother were best friends so when my mother died and my father didn't want me she took me in till I was old enough to be on my own." BlackArachnia told Sonica. Sonica looked skeptically at the femme before realization dawned on her.

" Eia?" She stated softly. BlackArachnia nodded her head and before she knew it she was tackled to the ground in a tight hug.

_"What happened? Where did you go? You've been gone for so long! I've missed you so much!" _Sonica rambled before tears started to form in her optics. _"Why are you with the decepticons? You aren't going to take me to Megatron are you?"_

Sonica scrambled away and placed her back against the wall again. BlackArachnia sighed before she stood and dusted off her knees.

"The decepticons were the only ones who would take me in and not perform test on me. And no I'm not turning you in. I know what he does to Autobot and neutral femmes." She stated walking back to the monitor. "We need to get you back to your brother before Megatron comes for me again."

As she said this the monitor came to life and two blinking dots popped up on the screen. She hummed before turning and walking back towards Sonica. Sitting down in front of the slowly relaxing femme, she reached out and grabbed Sonica's Servo. As she turned it over and dropped something in it the door burst open and Jazz and Prowl rushed in.

"Get away from her." Prowl stated and grabbed his Shuriken and threw them at the femme. She easily dodged them and quickly fled from the scene. Prowl made sure that BlackArachnia wasn't coming back before he turned around to check on Sonica. Jazz had her tight to his chest in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." He stated pulling away and fixing Sonica with a slight glare. She ducked her head slightly and pushed her head back into his chassis. Opening up her hand Sonica smiled at the metal flower in her hand before quickly closing her hand.

_"I won't. I'm fine now and I've learned my lesson." _Sonica stated softly. Jazz nodded before he stood. After helping Sonica up all three transformered and left the cave.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Ok I hope this chapter wasn't too fast and I hope everyone liked it ^-^ I is going to go each some animal crackers and watch TFG1!


	8. Chapter 8

Revised!

Heeeheeehee I loooooovvvvveeee suspense!

OH and I realized I didn't write down what Sonica said.  
>Eia-Elita1<br>ome- Come

ZZZZ

**Somewhere near Pluto *makes transwarp sound***

"Rodimus Prime sir we found an autobot." Ironhide called as he turned over the orange bot. Rodimus rushed over only to gasp and drop to his knees beside the Autobots helm.

"Raxus! What the slag are you doing all the way out here?" Rodimus asked.

"Stupid cons tried to take my collectable swords." The bot known as Raxus growled. Rodimus slapped a servo to his forehelm.

"Your fraggin collectable swords…that's why you're so dinged up and all the way from home? I knew you could be an idiot but this! Just wait till father finds out he'll love telling this story over and over to all his friends." Rodimus stated and he pulled Raxus up and placed the bots arm around his shoulder.

"Those things were valuable!" Raxus called glaring out of the corner of his optics at his brother.

"I don't care how valuable they were! You can't just go doing idiotic things like that!" Rodimus yelled shifting his shoulders and helping his brother walk back to the ship. Raxus sighed and kept quiet as he was lead to the med bay.

"Rodimus Sir we are too far from cybertron to take him back." Red Alert stated as she patched Raxus up.

"There is an Earth team isn't there?" Rodimus asked. Red Alert nodded causing Rodimus to smirk.

"Looks like we're heading to the organic planet called Earth."

ZZZZ

"Optimus another cybertronian ship is landing." Ratchet stated with a sigh. Optimus nodded his helm and asked for the coordinates of where it was landing.

"The same place the SteelHaven landed." Ratchet stated.

"Then let's go greet them before Officer Fanzon gets there." Optimus stated. Everyone nodded and transformered without being told.

ZZZZ

"You aren't going to leave me here are ya Rodimus?" Raxus asked as they waited for the ramp to lower.

"Until we are on our way back home yes. I can't have your trouble making aft causing trouble when we are on an important mission." Rodimus stated sending a glare at the slightly smaller mech daring him to disobey his orders. "Father may not be here but I am your older brother and I am your superior. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Fine." Raxus yelled as they began to make their way down the ramp.

ZZZZ

Sonica was bouncing on her wheels as she saw one of her old friends walking down the ramp. With a smirk she waited till he was on the ground before running up and punching him on the shoulder. He yelped before looking down at Sonica who was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Raxus asked. She visibly deflated before running back to Jazz and pulling him back with her.

"She followed me but was attacked by Decepticons and ended up crash landing here." Jazz sighed. "Not once knowing that any Autobot was here either."

"Goober." Raxus smirked before he reached out and poked Sonica's arm. She growled and in turn punched his arm again. Rodimus made his way away from the two friends and over to Optimus.

"Can you take in one more? We can't have him tag along on our mission and this is the closest place with Autobots situated." Rodimus explained.

"As long as you come back for him. I've heard stories of your little brother Rodimus. Trouble maker all around." Optimus stated looking at the orange mech.

"I don't know if I can promise coming back for him. But I will try my best. Though I suspect that with the way those two are acting the blue one keeps my brother in check." Rodimus stated with a smirk as he saw Sonica slap his brother.

ZZZZ

"We will be back once we finish the mission. Raxus…don't go doing anything stupid." Rodimus sighed.

"Can't promise ya anything bro." Raxus smirked and mock saluted Rodimus. Rodimus once again slapped his forehelm and boarded the ship. Sonica jumped as she waved goodbye before she turned back to Raxus.

"Ome!" Sonica said as she pulled the larger mechs servo. Only to fall down and glare up at him.

"Raxus you need to scan a vehicle so that you may blend in." Optimus stated. Raxus nodded before looking around. He spotted a jeep and scanned it before transforming into it. The rest followed and made their way back to the base.

ZZZZ

"Betcha can't beat me at video games!" BumbleBee stated jumping from pede to pede.

"Betcha I can…what are video games?" Raxus asked. BumbleBee proceeded to show him everything he knew about video games. Sonica walked out of the room with a pout and headed back to her own room. As she walked into her room a slight buzz caught her attention.

"Pst kid come up on the roof. I want to talk to you." Sonica heard. It took her a few seconds to figure out who had said it and when she did she smirked and quickly made her way to the roof.

"Eia!" She called as she tackled the femme. The femme laughed and gently prided the young femme off of her.

"Calm down kid. It's only been a few days." BlackArachnia stated with a smile. "Now who is this new mech I've seen you jumping around?"

_"His name is Raxus. He's my best friend! He doesn't care that I can't talk like everyone else did in school." _Sonica stated with a smile.

"Oh do I smell love in the air?" BlackArachnia stated. Sonica fell over before quickly sitting up and shaking her helm.

_"No I like Prowl."_ Sonica stated only to quickly cover her mouth and look around.

"Oh? The ninja bot? Well I approve of him." She stated with a smile.

_"Like he'll ever like me. I've got no chance with him."_ Sonica stated dropping her helm.

"Listen you won't find out if you never ask him right?" BlackArachnia asked. Sonica shook her helm and looked up at her older sister figure.

_"But how do I tell him?"_ Sonica asked. BlackArachnia blacked one of her servos on Sonica's shoulder.

"You just tell him. But I must go, I'll see you later Sonica." BlackArachnia stated as she leaned down and kissed Sonica's helm before she leapt of the building and swung away.

Sonica sat alone on the roof for a while until the metal clink of pedes drew her attention. Prowl was making his way towards her with a worried expression on his face. He walked up beside her before he sat down.

"You had everyone worried when you just walked away." Prowl stated. He looked over when Sonica didn't answer to see her twiddling her fingers.

"Are you all right?" He asked grabbing her servos stilling the nervous habit. She gasped and looked up at him. Her face bloomed with color as he stared at her.

_"I'm just thinking." _Sonica finally got out.

"Care to share?" Prowl asked as he let go of her servos and settled back beside her.

_"Well, promise you won't laugh?_" Sonica asked looking out the corners of her optics at Prowl.

"Promise." Prowl stated as he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips.

_"Well I kinda like you."_ Sonica stated quickly before she ducked her helm. Prowl was silent for a few minutes causing Sonica's optics to tear up and turn her head even further away.

"Really?" Prowl stated sounding truly shocked. Sonica looked up shocked before she nodded her helm vigorously.

"I also am beginning to have feelings for you." Prowl stated causing Sonica to smile brightly. Prowl gently took one of Sonica's servos into his and they silently watched the sun set.

ZZZZ

I realized I never made an A/N For this chapter! Whelp this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews Please! I don't care if it's a simple good chapter or horrible chapter I just want reviews! They make me happy and make me want to write more.

This chapter is more a filler chapter than anything writers block…not fun!

'E- Be  
>'Ice- Nice<p>

ZZZZ

"OP have you seen Prowl or Sonica?" Jazz asked as he walked into the hectic "living room".

"Last I saw Prowl was heading up to the roof." Optimus stated as he tried to keep Raxus and BumbleBee from killing each other.

"Thanks OP." Jazz stated. Optimus sighed and pushed the two bots in front of him apart.

"Will you two stop!" Optimus yelled causing both to stop. He started to turn around when Raxus lunged at BumbleBee and tackled him to the ground.

"You cheated you little fragger." He stated pinning down the smaller bot.

"Did not! You just aren't good!" BumbleBee yelled trying to squirm out from under the large mech.

"Ha! Like I need to be good, I'm already the best." Raxus stated hotly only to have a wrench hit his head. "What the slag?"

" 'E 'ice!" Sonica stated twirling another wrench in her servo and glaring at him.

"I don't gotta be nice when he started it!" Raxus stated but stood up anyway.

"Ha you're scared of a femme!" BumbleBee stated only to get hit in the head by the wrench Sonica had held. BumbleBee yelled out in pain before scrambling to hide behind the other bot.

"No who's scared of a femme. Her chassis is bigger than your head so you have a right to be scared." Raxus stated only to get nailed in the head by another wrench. "WHERE THE SLAG DO YOU KEEP GETTING WRENCHES?"

Sonica smirked and pointed to Ratchet who was holding a handful of wrenches nonchalantly. Raxus glared at the medic only to have to dodge another wrench. With a grumble Raxus sat down on the stone couch and crossed his arms. BumbleBee looked up at Sonica only to receive another glare and a point to the couch. BumbleBee quickly climbed over the back of the couch but sat as far away from Raxus as he could.

"I suggest you two stay quiet for a while. Sonica's been known to knock mechs three times her size out when she has a processor ache." Jazz stated softly with a smirk as he came to see what the commotion was. Sonica walked over and laid her head on his chassis whimpering slightly. With a sigh Jazz picked Sonica up bridal style and walked from the room. Prowl looked like he wanted to follow but stayed back.

ZZZZ

"Take it easy." Jazz stated as he helped his sister lay on her berth. She whimpered slightly as she laid her head down.

"You know better than to stay awake at night." Jazz stated sitting beside her hip.

_"I didn't mean to, I just was thinking and couldn't get to sleep."_ Sonica stated with a small pout. Jazz sighed and placed his servo on Sonica's forehelm and started to rub his thumb across it. She sighed and leaned into the touch allowing herself to fall asleep.

ZZZZ

"Will you stop?" Raxus asked keeping BumbleBee at arm's length.

"Then tell me why you're here!" BumbleBee practically yelled swatting at air.

"If you'll stop then fine!" Raxus stepped out of the way and let go of BumbleBees' helm sending him sprawling across the floor.

"My home was ransacked by 'cons. They stole any weapon they came across. My collectable swords were priceless and I spent solar cycles trying to acquire them. So of course when they stole them I was fragged to say the least. I chased them out of my home then proceeded to tail them. I had hoped to get my swords back without a fight but as I was reaching out to grab them I was spotted and taken to the brig of their ship."

"It took me a few megacycles to escape but once I did the ship went crazy. They ended up overpowering me and threw me on a stray asteroid or planet…can't remember which actually. My older brother found me and now I am here. So leave me alone." Raxus stated crossing his arms and leaving the room.

"…You're here because of some stupid swords?" BumbleBee yelled running after the large mech.

"If you were a collector of priceless things you would understand…Oh wait that processor of yours probably can't understand a thing already. Don't strain it too much you don't want to crash." Raxus smirked and walked away from the fuming bot. Turning on his heel BumbleBee walked back into the living room and sat down beside Jazz.

"I'm surprised Sonica didn't come running out of her room at the noise you were makin'." Jazz stated as he reclined on the couch. "But then again she has been known to sleep through the most amazing things."

"Like what?" BumbleBee asked, eager to get him mind off of their new companion.

"She once slept through Raxus screamin' and yellin' at her to give him back his sword. Man does that bot love his swords. Never even uses them though." Jazz said with a smirk.

"He sure does." BumbleBee stated. Sonica stumbled into the room looking drunk as she swayed side to side. Jazz was up in a flash steadying her as he glanced over her worriedly.

"What are you doing up?" Jazz asked as he walked her over to the couch.

_"I can't sleep. I can't get comfortable, something doesn't feel right." _Sonica stated as she hugged her brothers neck tightly.

"What do you mean somethin' doesn't feel right?" Jazz asked trying to look down at her face.

_"It just doesn't feel right. I don't know why or how but it just doesn't._" Sonica stated burring her helm into his neck. Prowl walked into the room causing Sonica to look up.

"What's the matter?" Prowl asked, sitting between Jazz and BumbleBee, who for once was quiet.

"She says something's doesn't feel right so she isn't able to sleep." Jazz said. His servo was rubbing soothing circles on his sisters back.

"You're probably just stressed." Prowl stated. Sonica reached out and grabbed his servo in hers before settling down. Her optics were always flickering around the room and she jumped at every little sound.

Ratchet walked into the room and saw what Sonica was doing and let out a puff of air. He walked over to the couch and lightly grabbed Sonica's arm. Before she could do little more than look up, Ratchet pulled out and stuck a transformer sized needle into her arm.

"This should knock you out." Ratchet stated and no sooner had the words left his mouth was Sonica out.

"What did you do?" Jazz growled at the medic as he walked around the couch.

"I gave her some medicine to knock her out. I've seen this before, traumatizing events catching up with a bot. Causing stress and many other things. Knocking her out is for the best." Ratchet stated ignoring the glare being sent his way by Jazz and Prowl. Both relaxed slowly before they looked at the sleeping femme.

"If it's for the best." Jazz stated and shifted so that Sonica was more comfortable.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Gwah this chapter SUCKS! Please review though anyway!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you my lovely reviewers!

ZZZZ

"What is the purpose of this?" Prowl asked looking between the two bots who were staring at one another.

"_To see who shutters their optics first. It's a game of will power!" _Sonica chirped not taking her optics off the yellow bot in front of her.

"I don't know what she said but I'm going to win!" BumbleBee cried closing his optics as he smiled only to snap them back open and growl. "REDO!"

"No!" Sonica chirped shaking her head. BumbleBee pouted and started to turn away when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Sonica giggled as she stood and quickly ran away from the shocked bot.

" 'ag!" Sonica stated as best as she good still sporting a smile as she ran away from BumbleBee. BumbleBee started to head after her when he caught sight of the unsuspecting Ninja beside him.

"Tag!" BumbleBee called before he took off after Sonica. Prowl stood in shock for a few minutes before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his "nose". He looked up and decided that surprising one of the two would be best. As he climbed up into the rafters Jazz walked into the room and looked at him with a knowing smile.

"BumbleBee tag ya?" Jazz asked even though he already knew the answer. "Ya gotta learn to steer clear of Sonica when she gets in the mood to play. Nothing can stop her except her tiring out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Prowl growled lowly as he settled in for a long wait.

ZZZZ

Sonica squealed as BumbleBee squeezed into her hiding place. He quickly placed a servo over her mouth and shushed her.

"I tagged Prowl." BumbleBee smirked. Sonica squeaked and tried to push herself further into the small hole in the wall. The two sat in the hole for two hours before Sonica got bored and crawled out. As she made her way into the living room a servo wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into the rafters. Sonica struggled for a few seconds until she realized who had her.

_"Prowl!" _Sonica smiled and allowed herself to be placed on the support beam between Prowls legs.

"You're it." Prowl stated softly into her audio receptor. Sonica giggled before she poked him in the arm.

_"You're it now."_ She smirked only to get poked in her sides. She squealed lightly and squirmed in his grip before settling back down and leaning against his chassis.

"You are tired." Prowl observed as he noticed her optics shuttering more often.

_"You're comfortable, so it's making me tired." _Sonica stated and curled closer to him.

"Sonica, I wish to show you something." Prowl stated softly. Sonica sat up quickly and looked over her shoulder at him. Prowl cycled his breath once before he took off his visor. Sonica was quiet as she studied his face. Prowl flinched almost unnoticeably as she brought up her servo and traced where his optics should be.

_"How do you see?"_ Sonica asked as she let her hand drop to her lap.

"It's complicated. It's mostly just sound waves and air currents being processed through my visor that allows me to see." Prowl explained as he placed his visor back on. Sonica leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took a few minutes for Prowl to react but once he did he wrapped his arms around her back.

ZZZZ

"Anybody seen Ninja bot?" BumbleBee asked, walking into the living room. Jazz smirked before pointing to the rafters. Looking up BumbleBee caught sight of Prowl and Sonica sitting on one of the rafters in a sound recharge in each other's arms. BumbleBee's face split into s devious smirk as he climbed up into the rafters behind the two.

"Decepticon alert!" BumbleBee yelled startling the two. Prowl quickly turned around and pushed Sonica behind him. His mask came up into place as he grabbed his Shurikens and held them between his fingers.

"You should've seen your face!" BumbleBee laughed only to dodge one of the shurikens as it sailed past his head. Prowl glared at the yellow mech as his face guard slipped away reviling his scowling lips.

"BumbleBee, I will make you watch the nature specials you despise if you do that again." Prowl smirked at the scared look on the smaller bots face before he turned around and grabbed Sonica around the waist again. The half asleep femme quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped down from the rafters.

Sonica sleepily let go of Prowl and walked over to the stone couch where she sat down beside Jazz and curled up. Jazz wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Prowl settled himself on the other side of Sonica. BumbleBee sulked for a few minutes until Jazz turned on the TV to one of his favorite channels. Sitting down on the floor in front of the crowded couch the four watched the TV content to just be together.

ZZZZ

"Daddy your home!" A sparkling yelled as she ran into her fathers open arms. Another sparkling that was slightly older came running into the embrace causing the first sparkling to giggle.

"How have my two trouble makers been?" The large black and blue mech asked.

"Being trouble makers as usual." A silver and red Femme stated coming to stand behind the mech. He stood and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to steal a kiss when the two sparklings made retching sounds.

"Oh? I don't hear you making that sound when I kiss you two." The mech stated as he scooped the two up and placed kisses on their cheeks. Both giggled and kissed his cheek back before wrapping their arms around his neck.

"Sonica has sprouted like an organic." The femme stated as she rubbed the smallest sparklings helm.

"I can see that. I didn't think she could get any more beautiful that last time I came home. But it seems that she has." The mech smirked. "Jazz is going to be a sparkbreaker when he grows full term."

"He will. How was training the recruits?" The femme asked as she grabbed the sparkling named Sonica.

"Stressful as usual but now that I get to see my two beautiful sparklings and my beautiful sparkmate all that is gone." The mech smirked as his mate blushed. Suddenly there was a rough knocking at the door. The mech placed Jazz on the ground and looked at the security feed.

"Starchaser take them and go to the safe room now." The mech ordered softly not looking away from the security feed. The femme named Starchaser ushered her two sparklings through a hatch in the floor before she shut and latched it.

"Starchaser I told you to go with them." The mech growled as he pulled out his weapon.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Starchaser stated pulling out her own weapon and standing ready at the door.

ZZZZ

"Jazz what's going on?" Sonica asked her brother as he held her to his chest.

"I don't know but everything is going to be alright." Jazz assured his sister. He winched as the noises above them as he covered his sisters mouth and left audio and pressing her right one against his chest.

"Where are the other two?" A deep voice was heard. No one answered and a loud metal on metal smack was heard.

"Search the house." The voice stated again. Footsteps sounded throughout the house for a while till the voice growled and ordered them to leave. The two stayed quiet for a while until Sonica couldn't take it no more and started crying. The latch was unlocked and the door was pulled open and the face of their father appeared. Sonica immediately ran to her father and started to cry into his chassis.

"Where's mom?" Jazz asked as he wormed his way into the embrace.

"Jazz I want you to take Sonica and run away. Stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you." The mech ordered. "Take this and never forget us."

The mech dropped a metal flower into Sonica's servo before his optics offlined and his body went gray.

"Daddy?" Sonica said softly closing her servo around the flower and pushing against her father's face. When no reaction happened tears welled up in her optics as she started to cry. Jazz quickly grabbed her free servo and started to pull her towards the back of the home. Sonica struggled to get back to her father but Jazz was older and stronger.

ZZZZ

Sonica sat on her berth with her servos cupped in front of her. The silver flower was sitting innocently in her servos before it opened and started to project holographic pictures. The same flower that BlackArachnia had returned to her after so long.

_"I miss you so much." _Sonica whispered as she stared at a picture of her parents.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Ok wow had writers block for part of the chapter then BAM this happened I hope you like it Please REVIEW !


	11. Chapter 11

Wee thank you my pretties!

ZZZZ

"Jazz I have something that I wish to speak with you about." Ratchet said shocking the bot into tripping from his comfortable lean against the wall.

"Sure doc bot. What cha want to talk to me about." Jazz asked as he followed the old war medic into his med bay. Once the doors were closed Ratchet spun around and had a slight smile on his face. Jazz stepped back, the medics change in character was beginning to freak him out.

"I think I may have figured out a way for both Sonica to be able to speak and for Prowl to be able to see without that visor of his." Ratchet stated. Jazz stood quiet for a few minutes, looking down at the floor before he lifted his helm and looked Ratchet straight in the optics.

"If you pulling something doc bot you're going to regret it." Jazz whispered menacingly.

"I am being truthful. I've been talking with my old war buddy WheelJack and we've been able to figure out how to fix them both." Ratchet said with a smirk. "They could live normal lives."

Jazz stood in thought for a few minutes before he looked up at the excited medic and said,

"What if they don't want to live normal lives?"

ZZZZ

"What do you mean "what if they don't want to live normal lives?"?" Ratchet stated staring at the Ninja bot.

"What if they have become used to living like this? I know Sonica doesn't care anymore that she can't speak normally. And Prowl he seems to not even care that he can't see like we can." Jazz explained.

"But they could be normal! What bot wouldn't want that?" Ratchet asked not seeing the logic in what Jazz explained.

"A bot who has grown accustomed to it." Prowl stated causing the two bots to jump and turn towards the open doors.

"But you would be able to see. You would be able to see everything without having to be so close to even get a feel of what it looks like. You would be able to fight even better!" Ratchet stated looking at the bot in front of him.

"Just because I can't see what is on the outside well doesn't mean I can't see what is on the inside. I know you want to help me but I'm not sure I wish for it." Prowl stated. Jazz sighed and looked toward the door.

"Sonica I know you're out there." He stated causing a slight squeak to sound before Sonica's helm was poked around the corner.

_"I may be able to speak where everyone can hear me?" _Sonica asked stepping into the med bay.

"You may be able to but it's up to you if we test the device." Ratchet said as he held up a small square box.

_"I'll test it if Prowl test his." _Sonica stated as she wrapped a servo around the one laying at Prowls side. Prowl sighed and bowed his head before he nodded.

"Fine I will test this device." Prowl agreed. Ratchet nodded his head with a smile before gesturing to one of the berths.

"Who's first?" Sonica looked hesitant as she walked over to the berth but laid down regardless. As Ratchet was getting ready to use his EMP on her Jazz grabbed a hold of her unoccupied servo and squeezed as her world went dark.

ZZZZ

"Jazz?" Sonica called as she woke up to the sounds of fighting. Crawling out of the box she had been sleeping in she was suddenly picked up by her throat and held up against the wall.

"Where is the activator?" The mech hissed. His brown face was twisted in anger as he crushed Sonica's neck. Sonica stared with wide optics at the mech as she tried to tell him she didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly the mech let out a grunt as Jazz suddenly kicked the mech in the shins. Dropping Sonica he turned around to grab Jazz only to find him gone.

The mech shrugged and turned around intent on getting the information from Sonica only to find her gone too. He yelled in frustration and stomped off, not noticing the figure standing on the rooftop with two smaller figures in her arms.

"Elita1!" Jazz called with a smile. The yellow femme smiled down at the white sparkling before turning to the silently crying blue and red one.

"Hey, you're alright now Sonica." The femme known as Elita1 stated as she tried to calm the crying sparkling. Sonica shook her head and held her throat crying harder. Elita1 carefully pulled Sonica's servos away from her throat and gasped. She hurriedly picked up Sonica and Jazz and began to make her way into the building.

ZZZZ

Revised!

OK short I know but I want to know what ya'll think. Should Ratchet and WheelJacks inventions work? Or should they not? Please review or Pm me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

OK so we'll see how this chapter will go! Sorry though for the long wait I hope you like.

ZZZZ

"Go on, try saying something." Jazz prodded as he stood next to the berth his sister was sitting on. As Sonica tried to speak all that came out was a slight squeak. Ratchet looked absolutely shocked while Jazz made a grim line with his lip plating before sighing and pulling his sister in for a hug.

"Don't worry. You're still my sis, even if ya can't speak. I still love ya." Jazz whispered into her audio. "And doc bot. don't worry. I knew it would most likely not work. The docs said even if someone found some way to let her talk that her throat was too damaged to house it correctly."

Ratchet nodded, but wasn't convinced. Prowl was coming out of his forced stasis causing Ratchet to walk over and check his vitals one last time. Prowl groaned slightly, his visor was the last thing to activate. The first thing he did when his visor activated was immediately turn it back off.

"Frag." He cursed softly. Ratchet huffed and ordered him to turn his visor back on.

"I wasn't able to fix your optics since you have none, but I was able to wire the device into your visor so it works the same as a pair of optics." Ratchet explained as Prowl once again onlined his visor. At first it was bright pale colors but eventually it smoothed out into a clear picture. Ratchet was above him shining a light down on him while Jazz and Sonica stood to the side.

He smiled a slight smile as he looked at Sonica and whispered on word.

"Beautiful."

ZZZZ

_"One step, two step, three step, four-"_

"Sonica, I don't need help walking, I just need you to tell me what certain things are." Prowl stated as he walked unsteadily behind her.

_"But it's fun to say." _Sonica stated with a smile as she turned around and started to roll on her wheels backwards.

"You're going to fall." Prowl said as he watched her feet.

_"No I'm not. I've done this tons of times and I have only fallen once." _Sonica stated only to trip over a wire. Prowl smirked as he made his way over to help, only to trip over the same wire. He was able to catch himself but not before their lip plating met. Sonica stared with wide optics at Prowl, who stared back before they both offlined their optics and leaned into the kiss. Slowly they pulled apart and onlined their optics.

Sonica sported a deep purple blush on her cheeks as did Prowl. They stared at each other for a few minutes until BumbleBee came running into the hall and tripping over the two.

"What the slag! Why are you two on the ground? You know what never mind I have to get away from an angry Ratchet!" BumbleBee rambled as he stood and dashed off. Ratchet stormed into the hall seconds later and grunted in greeting before following after the yellow bot. Prowl pushed himself to his pedes before he held out a servo for Sonica. She slid her smaller servo into his and Prowl pulled her back up on her wheels.

_"Thanks." _Sonica stated still sporting a blush.

"You're welcome." Prowl stated with a small nod before he started to walk towards the living room. Sonica wheeled in slowly behind him and saw him already seated on the couch. She quickly sat beside him, and watched as he stared intently at the TV.

_"What was it like?" _Sonica asked suddenly. Prowl jumped lightly and tilted his head in her direction.

"What was what like?" He asked eyes still locked on the TV.

_"Before you could see normally?" _Sonica asked scooting closer to Prowl.

"It was like one of Bulkheads paintings. Bright, but dark, never clear always interpreted in different ways." Prowl explained. Sonica nodded before she asked another question.

_"What did I look like?" _Prowl sat still for a while before turning to look at her.

"Surprisingly I interpreted you to look exactly like you do now. Though littler details are now clear." Prowl stated with a small smile. Sonica blushed again but smiled none the less. Looking down Sonica noticed that Prowls servo was lying beside him. She looked back up at his face before reaching out with her own shaking servo and slid it into his.

ZZZZ

"Yo little Bee you seen Prowler?" Jazz asked, coming out of his sister's room. BumbleBee shook his head with a shrug and continued on past the white ninja.

"Guess I'll have to find 'em myself." Jazz stated to himself and headed in the opposite direction of the running BumbleBee.

ZZZZ

Jazz walked into the living room and looked up into the rafters. At seeing no Prowl he did a quick scan of the room and spotted the Ninjas helm peaking over the top of the couch.

"Yo Prowl! Been lookin' for ya!" Jazz stated. When no response came, he frowned and walked up behind the couch. Peering over the edge, a bright smile lit up his face as he stared down at the two. Prowl laid with his helm propped up in his servo and his other arm draped across Sonica who was snuggled up to his chest. Jazz stood straight again and left the room.

ZZZZ

Sonica giggled as she dodged another grab by BumbleBee. The two had decided to play tag after Sari had explained what it consisted of. So far BumbleBee had been 'IT' for over an hour but still hadn't given up.

"If you would watch her feet you would be able to catch her." Prowl stated from his position leaning against the side of the warehouse. He pushed himself off the wall and quickly caught the giggling Sonica.

_"No fair!" _Sonica giggled as she lightly struggled in his arms.

"As the humans say "All is fair in love and war."" Prowl said with a smirk. Sonica made a slight whine before she stilled. Prowl, surprised at her submission, bent down so he could see her face only to get pecked on the cheek. Started, he let go of a giggling Sonica who took off as soon as she was free.

_"All's fair in love and war!" _She said over her shoulder. BumbleBee looked over to Prowl who was darting his eyes from where Sonica had disappeared to BumbleBee.

"Go around back; you should be able to cut her off." Prowl advised and made his was back inside.

"Thanks!" BumbleBee called with a smirk and dashed off.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Ok welp finally! Sorry It's been stressful lately and I finished this with a horrible migraine so I am so sorry if it's scattered or just plain horrible. I hope you like it and I do not know when the next chapter will be posted but I promise that there will be another chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll do it too. Anyways hope you like.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Oh and my migraine laddened head forgot to give credit to Imaginethat96 for ideas. Most of what you read is their ideas.

ZZZZ

"Sonica you stay here. I can't risk you getting hurt." Jazz stated pointing to the ground. They were standing in an abandoned building, shielded from the fight happening merely feet away.

"Um, Jazz we need help!" Raxus yelled as he tried to fend off Sunstorm. Jazz sighed, pointed to the ground once again with a glare, and ran out of the building. Loathing at being left in the building Sonica stomped her pede and sat on the ground.

"Do you still have the flower I gave back to you?" BlackArachnia asked as she slinked from the shadows. Sonica nodded and pulled out the small metal flower.

"Keep it on you at all times. Never let it leave your sight." She stated in a hiss. Sonica nodded and before she could say anything else BlackArachnia was gone. After tucking the silver flower back into her subspace, Sonica tried to peek at what was going on in the fight. A figure hidden in the shadows snuck up behind her and pinched an energon line in her shoulder. Sonica dropped back into the figures arms, deep in a stasis lock. The figure hefted her onto his shoulder and quickly fled the scene.

ZZZZ

Sonica onlined her optics and squeaked. She was tied to a table with a bright light above her and metal shelves lining the walls of the room. Struggling, Sonica squeaked again as she arched and wiggled against the binds.

"It's no use struggling. Carbon fiber cables." A voice stated before a figure stepped out of one of the darkened shadows. "Decepticons will pay a boat load of money for the femme sparkling of one of their top spies."

Sonica glared at the mech, trying to ignore what he was saying. He walked over to her and hooked his hook underneath her chin.

"She never did tell ya did she." The mech stated with a smirk. "I suppose that it would be best. Seeing as you have a half-siblin'."

Sonica's optics widened as she stared at the mech. He let out a loud laugh before he walked over to one of his selves. He picked up a crescent shaped blade and twirled it around his servo.

"Basser, trust worthy mech till he met your mother." He drawled. "Though I have to admit, he was very protective of yall. I don't know how you escaped the night I stormed your house, but I plan on getting the bounty I deserve for the object you stole from me."

Sonica stared at the mech as he walked around the table, the silver spikes along his body catching the light above her.

"Where is the activator?" He asked as he turned to glare at her. His red optics searched her blue ones as she simply stared at him.

"Not talking?" He asked and when he received no answer, he slapped her across the cheek. The metal on metal clank echoed in the quiet room, but Sonica still did not make a sound simply staring where her helm landed. Bringing up his hook he trailed it lazily from her chin down to the armor that wrapped around her shoulder. Sonica winced as the hook dug slightly into the metal, casing a loud screech to vibrate through the room.

"Knock Out will be able to make you all pretty again. In the mean time. You will tell me where the activator is." The mech stated.

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _Sonica finally stated in ancient. Realization dawned on the mechs white and black face before he smirked.

"Oh that's right. I forgot all about our last meeting. Seems I did more damage than I thought. You're older brother had quite the kick back then. " He said. "I guess you're expectin' your precious friends to come and save you, aren't you? Well by the time they even realize you're gone, you'll have already been delivered to Megatron, and I'll have myself my bounty."

_"My brother will find me, and so will Prowl. You're going to regret taking me." _Sonica stated with a growl as her struggles began anew.

"Don't know what you're sayin' but you aren't gettin' out of those binds."

Sonica continued to struggle as the mech left the room, leaving her alone. Once the mech was gone Sonica wilted on the berth she was strapped to, and allowed the energon tears she'd been holding in to fall.

ZZZZ

"It seems that you Autobots aren't as smart as you think you are." Megatron smirked before he ordered the rest to retreat.

"What did he mean?" BumbleBee asked as he caught his breath. Jazz suddenly growled and dashed towards the abandoned building that he had left Sonica in. A loud curse could be heard as Jazz came darting back out.

"They have her." Jazz stated his dentals grinding against one another.

ZZZZ

Revised!

Short chapter I know *Shakes head* Anyway anyone guess who the mystery mech is? I think I made it obvious lol. REVIEWS please!


	14. Chapter 14

The real chapter 14! The factory restart didn't take long thankfully! So I decided to write this chapter quicker in celebration!

I am going to most likely do revisions on the chapters so far after this chapter so no new chapters for a while but revised chapters.

ALSO, I think Jazz's nunchucks are cooler being called Cyber-chucks…Don't judge me! *Runs and hides*

Enjoy!

ZZZZZ

"Calm down Jazz. She probably just wandered off. Megatron had all his fighters fighting." Optimus tried to assure the stressed bot.

"Just because he had all his fighters fighting doesn't mean he couldn't have hired someone." Prowl stated as he glared at the wall to his right. "And the only bot he's able to hire would be Lockdown."

"I thought Lockdown left." BumbleBee stated as he hid halfway behind Bulkhead.

"It's the only logical reason. Sonica wouldn't wonder off." Prowl stated.

"But where would he take her?" Jazz asked. Every bot stayed quiet in thought until a feminine voice broke through the silence.

"I can answer that." BlackArachnia stated as she lowered herself from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Jazz inquired, his servos already creeping down to his cyber-chucks on his claves.

"I'm sure you wouldn't recognize me." BlackArachnia's shoulders drooped slightly. "Come."

Jazz looked around him to see Optimus shrug, and the rest look curious. Never relaxing his shoulders, Jazz slowly followed the techno organic outside the base.

"You remember the femme that your mother took care of?" BlackArachnia asked. Jazz nodded but glared at the femme, daring her to say she hurt his adoptive sister.

"I am that femme, I am Elita1." BlackArachnia didn't have time to react as she was tackled and pulled into a tight embrace. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked down at the mechs helm that was buried in her neck.

"What happened to you?" Jazz asked once he had pulled away. BlackArachnia sighed and proceeded to tell her story.

"I finally made my way back here just in time to see lockdown carrying Sonica. I followed him to, surprisingly, the bottom of the river. His ship is still down there and intact and that's where he has Sonica at the moment." BlackArachnia explained. Jazz nodded and stood, holding out a servo for her to take. She accepted the help and the two were quickly back inside the base.

"Sonica is located at these coordinates. She is on Lockdowns ship." BlackArachnia told the group as she projected a map of the city. A small dot showed the group where Sonica was.

"Are you coming with us?" Optimus asked his voice full of hope.

"No." She said, and turned and walked from the base.

"Jazz and Prowl, you two sneak onto Lockdowns ship. BumbleBee and Bulkhead you two come with me to create a distraction. Ratchet I want you to stay here and stand by. Sonica may need medical attention." Optimus stated and at hearing no protestations from any of the occupants, gave the order to roll out.

ZZZZ

'I have to get out of here.' Sonica thought as she stared at the door to her left. Lockdown hadn't appeared since he last left, which Sonica had forgotten how long that had been. Her internal clock was damaged from her rough treatment. Suddenly the door was opening, and Sonica's wide fearful optics were trained on it.

When nothing but blackness greeted her Sonica calmed slightly, but curiosity replaced it. Squinting her optics to try and see into the dark, Sonica squeaked slightly when something moved. Starting her struggles anew, Sonica chirped and squeaked as she tried to escape her bonds. A slight swish in the air and Sonica was free of her bonds and in a set of arms.

Not realizing she had closed her optics, Sonica opened them and was shocked by what she saw. She was in Jazz's arms being carried though the door they had just apparently came through.

"You're safe now, and I swear to Primus I will NEVER let you get taken again." Jazz promised. Sonica could only stare at the stern face of her older brother.

ZZZZ

"Shockwave, is it working?" Megatron asked as he stood over the prone form of Sonica.

"She is trying to fight the memory wipe." Shockwave answered as he typed in commands on the console in front of him.

"Make sure she doesn't win." Megatron stated and left the room. Sonica jerked on the table, almost breaking her bonds, before she settled. Her face was twisted into an ugly scowl, and slight chirps and squeaks were escaping her vocal processor.

ZZZZ

"Where is she?" Jazz asked the mech trapped in stasis cuffs.

"Who?" The mech asked a smirk set firmly in place.

"Sonica! My sister!" Jazz growled grabbing a piece of the mechs torso armor.

"Don't know no bot by name. Gotta tell meh what they look like." The mech drawled the smirk growing wider.

"She's navy blue and red. Wheels for pedes. Can't talk!" Jazz stated his voice becoming more desperate.

"Awe that pretty little thing? Done did sell her." If the mechs smirk could've grown wider it would have. Jazz growled and balled up his servo, but a servo on his shoulder stopped him from hitting the mech.

"Violence will not bring her back." Prowl said calmly. Jazz deflated immediately before he turned and stalked from the room. Prowl sent a glare at the smirking mech on the ground before he two left the room.

ZZZZ

"Knowing Megatron he would suspect us thinking he moved his base to a different location. So in retrospect he should be located in the same spot." Optimus explained. The others were gathered around him in a semi circle; even Sari was perched on BumbleBee's shoulder.

"Are we just going to storm the place?" BumbleBee asked.

"I hate to say this but, yes. It is our best bet." Optimus let out a sigh before he straightened.

"And don't even think about ordering me to stay behind." Ratchet grunted. Optimus let a sad smile spread across his face.

"Wasn't planning on it, Autobots lets transformer and roll out."

ZZZZ

…Whew! I'm tired, worn out from exercisin', coughing my pour head off and stuffy. I think this is a pretty good chapter for all that.

Now I hope to get some reviews but also remember! Chapters will be revised. I don't know how long it will take me, but until chapter 14 itself is revised no new chapters will be posted!


	15. Chapter 15

Revisions are done so far, I can't believe how many mistakes there were. Anyways next chapter! Oh and if you have any questions Review or private message me them I will gladly answer them!

Oh and NO! Jazz and Prowl are not going to get together. I love the couple yes but its Prowl and Sonica in this one. Sorry for those who think its coming but it's not. Though I may make a Prowl and Jazz fanfiction…who knows! But for now it's Soundless!

ZZZZ

"You're too late Autobots!" Megatron cackled. "She has already had her memory whipped. Even if you do succeed in getting her back, she will not remember any of you."

Optimus was busy fighting against Megatron while the rest were well… taking on the others. Bulkhead was head to head with Lugnut and Raxus and Ratchet were taking on Blitzwing. Prowl and Jazz were busy keeping the 4 Starscream clones busy while BumbleBee snuck off to find Sonica.

ZZZZ

"Sonica!" BumbleBee called in a whisper as he ran into the room which held the prone femme. BumbleBee received no reaction from her and upon closer inspection found her to be deep in recharge. BumbleBee looked around before he bent down and hefted Sonica up into his arms. Little more than a sigh escaped her as she was taken from the room.

ZZZZ

'Guys I have her!' BumbleBee shouted over their private comm. Link. Jazz and Prowl both let out a sigh of relieve before jumping out of the way of another attack from the Starscreams.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus shouted. He covered for the rest to leave thus making him the last one to exit. Once they were regrouped outside they quickly transformered, Sonica was loaded into Ratchet, and headed back to the base.

ZZZZ

"Is what Megatron said true?" Jazz asked as Ratchet finally immerged from the med bay and into the living room. Ratchet just shook his head sadly as he whipped his servos.

"He whipped her memory core. There's nothing I can do unless he saved her memories somewhere else. Which I highly doubt he's done. I'm not sure how much he whipped, he may have just whipped her memories of us, or he may have whipped them of everything. We will not know until she wakes." Ratchet explained. Jazz nodded stiffly before he turned and left the room.

"Why would Megatron just erase somebots memories?" BumbleBee asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feelin' about it." Ratchet stated with a shudder.

"For now well keep a close optic on Sonica. And hopefully she will remember us." Optimus stated. The rest nodded before slowly dispersing.

Prowl was the last to leave and as he did so he went the way Jazz did.

ZZZZ

"Hey Prowl." Jazz said as said mech joined him on the roof.

"Hello Jazz." Prowl greeted. The black and gold mech settled down beside the white one and the two elapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Do you think Megatron really did erase all her memories?" Jazz asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Knowing Megatron he did." Prowl answered sadly. Jazz nodded minutely before he suddenly stood.

"If he did, all that means is that I have to work to get my little sister back. Gives me something to do again." Jazz answered. Prowl slowly stood, noticing how the white ninjas servos were clenched and his lip plating was in a tight line.

"She's still your sister and she's still the Sonica we know and love. She just won't remember us." Prowl told the upset bot. Jazz didn't say anything for a few minutes but soon a small tink sound filled the air. Prowl looked around for a minute before he realized that the sound was coming from Jazz. The servo, which still lay on Jazz's shoulder, was squeezed by Jazz's own as the two sought comfort from each other.

ZZZZ

'Where am I?' I asked myself as my optics onlined. I was in a mostly white room with pale gray cabinets and tools on dark gray counters. How'd I know what they were called? I don't know but what I did know was that this place seemed familiar. I started to sit up only to come face to face with a red and white mech.

"Finally! I need my med bay back!" The mech growled as he turned around to, as I guess, continue cleaning. I opened my mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. I raised my servos to my neck and tried again only to get out a small squeak.

"Guess he really did some mighty erasin'." The mech stated. He turned around again and fixated his blue optics on me.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'll tell ya anyway what's your problem. You're vocal processor was damaged when you were little. You can only speak in ancient cybertronian; hopefully Megatron didn't erase your knowledge about that." The mech said as he once again began cleaning. I searched around my processor few a few nanoclicks before a smiled.

_"Who are you?" _I asked as soon as I found what I was looking for.

"Good he didn't delete it. I'm Ratchet, you're residential medic and old grump." The mech I now know is called Ratchet, answered with a smirk. Apparently he was called old grump a lot.

_"Do I know you?" _I asked. He seemed so familiar to me, I hated not knowing.

"You would if Megatron didn't erase your memory." He answered me. I nodded before I asked another question.

_"Who's Megatron?" _Ratchet shook his head with a sigh before he answered me.

"He's an evil son of Unicron. He's the leader of the Decepticons, a group of transformers who only want to concur the universe. We are part of the Autobot side the side who only wants peace. Ultra Magnus is the leader at the moment." Ratchet continued to explain to me what was going on until a knock at the door caught his attention. He called in whoever it was, and as soon as the door slid open I knew I knew the bot.

He was mostly white with blue and red on his chassis and black along his abdomen. He had a visor that was light blue and things that looked like headphones. Wait how'd I know what headphones were? Anyways he looked happy when he looked at me but as soon as Ratchet started talking to him he immediately looked sad. I felt a pull at my spark and before I knew it I had my arms around his chassis.

_"I don't know who you are but please don't be sad. It makes me sad, even though I don't know why."_ I told the mech. A felt him let out a deep sigh before his arms wrapped around my shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm Jazz, and I'm your older brother." He told me. I pursed my lip plating and pulled back to stare up at his face.

_"Really?" _I asked. He nodded and I smiled lightly. _"Guess I'll have to trust ya won't I?"_

He let out a puff of air and allowed a small smile to grace his face before he pulled me back into the hug.

ZZZZ

'Just like Prowl said she's still my little sister she just doesn't remember me, or anyone else for that matter.' Jazz thought to himself. He pulled back from the hug to see Sonica staring at something behind him. As Jazz turned around he caught sight of something black and gold before it disappeared from the door way.

"Go follow him." Jazz told Sonica and before he could say anything else she was gone. "She's still the same ain't she?"

"She will be. You may be able to take away the memories of a bot but you can't take away the personality." Ratchet stated with a smirk. "Now I'm sure a few bots will need help figuring out what she's saying. Go help them."

Jazz allowed himself to be pushed from the room. Sending the old war medic a smile, Jazz left him alone following the loud chattering coming from the living room.

ZZZZ

I was going to continue but dang it I'm tired, sore, can't sleep and forced to have a stuffed spider in my bed. I'm scared of spider and this thing freaks me out!

Anyways hope you like and please! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

And the plot thickens! . * .! I know yall are like what! But hey I wanna make this at least a 30 chapter story…That would be my greatest achievement yet! Help me continue this story by reviewing and telling me any idea you may have!

ZZZZ

The first thing that happened as I followed the black and gold mech into a large open room was me being squished in a tight hug. I squeaked and struggled from whoever was hugging me and finally they let me down. I let my intakes cycle for a few nanoclicks before I looked up into the confused face of a yellow and black mech. He was short, like me and skinny, really skinny. His head had two little horns on them and his optics were blue.

"Sonica?" He asked me. I tilted my head to the side before I asked him who he was.

"Ok you know that I can't understand you, and the only way you wouldn't know is…if…Ratchet wasn't able to fix your memory core." The yellow bot said sadly. Everybot was sad around me now, and I hated it. I quickly wrapped the bot in a hug before I pulled back and looked around for my "brother". I didn't see him so I let out a puff of air and turned back to the yellow bot who looked a little bit happier now.

_"Who are you?" _I asked but at his downtrodden look I knew he didn't understand me. Suddenly a tan servo was placed on my servo and I turned my helm around to look at the black and gold bot.

"His name is BumbleBee though you normally call him Bee, and I am Prowl. You called me "Ow" before you knew I understood ancient cybertronian." The black and gold bot I now know as Prowl said. I nodded my head before looking back to "BumbleBee". I stared at him for a few nanoclicks before I looked back at Prowl.

_"Can you tell me more about me?" _I asked, though it sounded really weird when I said it.

"I can tell you certain things, but you'll have to ask your brother for more details." He told me. He also looked sad, and I know for certain (though I don't know how) that he wasn't supposed to look like that. I smiled lightly and followed him from the room, we ended up outside wherever we were and all around me was color.

_"What are these?" _I asked as I pointed to the colorful things. I saw reds, yellows, blues, pink, white, all types of colors. Prowl told me they were organic plants called flowers and I think that the name suits them just fine. Light and…well flowery. I smiled at Prowl as he continued to lead me somewhere.

"Here." He said. I realized he somehow got me to climb up to the top of the building, don't ask me how he did but he did. He walked over to the edge and sat with his legs pretzeled. I copied him and settled down beside him.

"What I know of you, is that you were sick most of your life. You're creators were killed when you were young and that you are a cyber ninja." Prowl told me. It wasn't much but it helped slightly.

_"Who are you to me? I know Jazz is my brother and BumbleBee has to be my friend. He's too much like a friend, but who are you to me?" _I asked him. He looked hesitant for a few nanoclicks before he sucked in a big ventilation of air and started.

"Before you were captured by the Decepticons, we had just shared our feelings for each other not even a week before. Ratchet and his old partner had come up with a way for you to be able to speak, or so we thought. They also figured out a way to allow me to see. But this is about you, you were the first to test the product and sadly it didn't work." Prowl allowed a few seconds for it to sink in before he continued telling me things.

"Ratchet was able to use the product that was meant to allow me to see. That day Ratchet said that you should be able to help me in answering what certain things were. Well, you decided to wheel backwards in one of the halls and tripped over a wire. I went to help you but somehow I ended up tripping over the same wire and we shared our first kiss."

I blushed at what Prowl said before I frowned. I didn't even remember the kiss. What if it was my first kiss and I couldn't even remember it. I looked up at Prowl and studied him. He was staring at the large burning orb in the sky as it settled over the edge of the planet we were on. He looked sad and depressed but he was trying to hide it. I pursed my lip plates and scooted closer to him till I was practically on his lap.

_"Kiss me again." _I stated softly. Prowl looked shocked at first before he smiled sadly and leaned in till our lip plates were touching. I allowed my optics to offline as I leaned into the kiss. I remembered this, I don't know how nor do I care. I **knew** something and that's all that matter.

After a few cycles Prowl pulled away and allowed a happier smile to settle on his lip plating and before I knew it I was settled in his lap.

ZZZZ

"Mother, father, what would you do?" Jazz asked the picture that was projected in front of his face. In his servos was the small silver flower that was dropped at the building where Sonica was taken.

_"I think they would say to do what you think is right." _Sonica stated from the door way. Jazz jumped and almost dropped the flower but Sonica caught it and settled down beside him.

_"So these are our creators." _Sonica stated as she stared at the picture.

"Yes, the mech is called Brasser and the femme is Soundchaser. She used to be called Starchaser but she despised the name. She never told me why but she did. They loved you very much but you were closer to father. He was away often on business but for some reason you were more attached to him." Jazz explained. Sonica nodded as she reached up with one of her pedes to trace the faces of the bots.

_"They look so familiar." _She stated. Jazz smiled and placed a hand over the flower, effectively turning off the picture.

"They should but for now it's late, and you get cranky and a processor ache when you don't recharge. You may recharge in here with me if you wish." Jazz offered hesitantly. Sonica debated it for no more than a second before she nodded and climbed up on the berth when it was patted. Jazz laid back on his berth and allowed his sister to curl up beside him.

_"I may not remember you, but I know that I love you." _Sonica whispered before she slipped off into recharge. Jazz smiled as he allowed an energon tear to leak from his optic before he allowed himself to slip off into recharge.

ZZZZ

…DaNg! I love this chapter! If I could hug it I would! Oh Raxus you shall be in the next chapter along with Bulkhead, Optimus, and Heehee a special surprise!

Please review! Especially you Mr. NinjaBallz who squeals like a girl when I tell him the chapter is almost done! JKJK He doesn't squeal like a girl but he certainly gets excited!


	17. Chapter 17

OHhhh surprise time!...Just kidding! I have no surprise! Sorry XD I got bored hoping Mr. NinjaBallz would actually comment and not just text me his review…but alas he didn't!

My friend is going through a tough time so this chapter is dedicated to him! It'll all be ok otooto!

ZZZZ

"Jazz." Sonica whimpered in her sleep and Jazz was instantly awake. His optic visor was staring down at her in concern as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Sonica wake up." Jazz said as he shook the frightened femme. When nothing but more whimpering happened Jazz immediately commed Ratchet. He met the Medic at his door and allowed him access.

"What happened?" The medic asked, instantly going into rescue mode.

"I woke up to her whimpering my name and I tried to wake her but she ain't budging." Jazz stated.

"This is the first time she has recharged since the incident. It's no wonder it has induced nightmares. They maybe memories coming back but we won't know until she wakes and tells us. Hopefully she will remember what happened in the dream." The medic stated as he allowed his shoulders to relax. "If she starts to hurt herself you may need to hold her down or let me take her to the med bay so she can be safely strapped down."

Jazz nodded his helm and sat down beside his sleeping sister. The medic excused himself and allowed the upset mech to watch over his sister.

ZZZZ

Sonica looked around the black void that surrounded her, searching for anything. As she looked around and started to walk a voice started speaking to her.

'You're worthless.' The voice stated, first softly then the voice grew to as if it was yelling at her. Sonica whimpered and ducked her head allowing her knees to fold under her.

'You'll never amount to anything.' The voice snarled. Sonica whimpered and shook her head before a bright light blinded her. Squinting against it, Sonica noticed a familiar figure and quickly stood to meet him only to get snarled at.

'Why don't you just quit trying? Nothing you ever do will make you mean anymore to me.' Jazz stated. Sonica whimpered his name before she started to run after his quickly retreating figure. She never made any progress as Jazz and the light suddenly disappeared.

ZZZZ

Sonica bolted upright on the berth starting the quite Jazz. He quickly grabbed the frightened femmes servos in his own and held them tightly as he tried to get Sonica to talk to him.

"What's the matter?" Jazz asked again. Sonica shook her head and tried to pull away, but Jazz wouldn't allow it.

_"Let me go." _Sonica stated as she struggled harder to get away. Jazz shook his head and pulled his sister in for a hug.

"What did you dream about?" Jazz asked. Sonica whimpered before she slowly started to tell him.

_"Do you really not love me?" _Sonica asked as she looked up at her big brother with tears in her optics.

"No! I love you with all my spark and I could never not love you!" Jazz shouted in a whisper as he pulled her closer. "You're my little sister and my little soundbird."

_"Soundbird? That sounds so familiar!" _Sonica stated with a small smile. Jazz smiled choosing to call her by her adoptive nickname.

"Father started calling you that when he came back from one of his business trips and heard you chirping like one of the organics he had heard." Jazz explained. Sonica smiled lightly before it dropped.

_"I'm not wanted am I? I'm causing so much trouble for you all. Maybe I should leave or better yet just let my spark fade." _Sonica stated sadly. Jazz pulled back sharply and glared down at the depressed femme in his arms.

"Don't you dare." Jazz growled softly. "You think you're causing trouble to us? We care for you and would do anything for you Sonica, even sacrificing ourselves for you! We love you, each in our own way. Prowl loves you like a sparkmate does, I love you like a brother, Optimus loves you like an Uncle and Ratchet loves you like a grumpy old grandfather. BumbleBee Raxus and Bulkhead both love you like cousins and you can't deny that you don't love them back."

_"How do you know that they love me or even like me for that matter? It could all just be a façade!" _Sonica shouted at him. She quickly shoved his arms from around her and left the room. As she ran from the room, she didn't hear her brother calling for the others.

Running towards the front of the base, Sonica was almost outside when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Looking back Sonica saw the worried face of Prowl.

_"Let me go!" _Sonica shouted struggling in the tight grip of the ninja.

"Never." Prowl whispered harshly as he dodged kicks from the femme. "I will never let you fall."

(A/N: Yes I know corny but sometimes the corniest things mean the most!)

"And neither will I." Jazz stated as he came to stand in front of the two. He took Sonica's helm in his servos. He stared into her optics for a good minute before she calmed fully.

_"Why do you even care?" _Sonica asked lowering her helm.

"Because we love you. I already told you that." Jazz answered as he lifted her helm back up. Energon tears were overflowing as Prowl finally let go. Feeling herself being freed Sonica immediately launched forward and attached herself to her brother.

Prowl laid a hand on her shoulders as the others looked on. Ratchet came up and quickly administered a sedative to the distraught femme. Prowl and Jazz nodded to the medic who motioned for them to fallow. He ordered Jazz to place Sonica on a berth.

"She will be placed on suicide watch." Ratchet stated.

"I'll take first watch. Jazz you go get some rest." Prowl told the white ninja. He nodded and turned to leave but not before leaning down and giving a kiss to Sonicas helm.

ZZZZ

We are all loved no matter who you are. From giant sentient robots to mass murderers. Even if we feel like we are not. Always remember there is one person who will always remember us.

Anyways, knowing this would get to her I had to make Sonica have a mental breakdown. I know I would and probably every other person would. Next chapter I promise will be happy!

Dedicated to my otooto! Love ya little bro!


	18. Chapter 18

…Maybe I should be a Therapist…I seem to be really good at that XD.

I'm glad people liked chapter 17 and I hope this chapter is just as good!

ZZZZ

"I see you've finally decided to join us." Ratchet stated with a smirk as Sonica activated her optics. He helped her sit up before he went about checking her systems.

_"How long have I been out?"_ Sonica asked.

"Little over an Earth day." Ratchet answered. Sonica nodded her helm before she looked down at the floor.

_"I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I don't mean to be, and I promise to not be a burden! I'll even repair myself just so you won't have to worry about me. I have some medic training so I'm sure I could do a pretty good job at it. Plus that'll give you more time to just relax! I'm sure you need some recharge after this so I'll just head back to my room." _Sonica ranted, not even seeing the glare being sent her way. A servo grabbed her arm before she could so much as move off the berth.

"You will do no such thing. Once again you are not a burden to me or anyone for that matter. I've gotten enough recharge, as a medic I've been trained to go an orn without any Recharge. So now shut up and stay still. I still need to do a few scans." Ratchet growled. Sonica complied but kept her helm bowed as Ratchet finished running scans on her. About halfway through a knock sounded at the med bay doors before Jazz stepped through.

"We just received word that Sentinel is headed our way." He told Ratchet who scowled but nodded anyways.

"You'd think he'd stay away with his fear of organics." Ratchet grumbled to himself as he continued running minor scans on Sonica. Jazz made his way silently beside her and took one of her servos in his.

"The Jet-twins will be excited to see you." Jazz told her. Sonica gave him a curious look causing him to sigh and begin explaining.

"The Jet-twins used to be just twins no Jet twins. They adoptive the name when they were upgraded into fliers but before that they were in Autobot boot camp with me. They became attached to you rather quickly actually. They were younger than me when they went into boot camp but not as young as you."

"You three quickly became friends and our commander got onto the two of them for being too soft. They ignored him and soon you three became inseparable. When I finished boot camp and went to become a cyber ninja all three of you were depressed for a while after. But I was allowed to take you to see them every once and a while." Jazz smiled lightly as he chuckled.

_"I wish I remembered them." _Sonica whispered as she lowered her helm.

"Hey I'm sure you will remember them sometime, and if ya don't just means you get to learn them all over again." Jazz smiled as he tried to cheer up his sister.

_"I guess. So what else do I need to know?" _Sonica asked softly looking back up at him.

"Hm Sentinel will most likely be a jerk to you but you normally snap back at him so don't be scared into not doing that. Blurr doesn't know you but maybe that's a good thing. I don't know who the other two that are going to be with him are so guess we'll just go step by step." Jazz stated as thoughtful look coming over his face. He quickly whipped it away and turned to Ratchet.

"She free to go?" Jazz asked.

"Only if somebot is with her at all time." Ratchet grumble. Jazz nodded and pulled at the servo still in his own. Just ask they walked into the living room an alarm went off on the monitor.

"Seems like Sentinels arrived earlier than expected." Jazz observed as Optimus glared at the monitor.

"And it seems like we are going to have to go greet him and his team sooner than I wished." Optimus stated. Sonica giggled causing the two bots to raise an optic ridge at her. She pointed behind her at where Raxus and BumbleBee were once again fighting.

"Will you two quit it? We have to go meet Sentinel Prime and his team. Now Transformer and roll out!" Optimus ordered his scowl never leaving his face.

ZZZZ

"Well well well if it isn't Elite Guard was out Optimus." Sentinel drawled as he walked off the lowered ramp.

"Sentinel I'm not in the mood." Optimus practically growled at the blue and orange mech. Before Sentinel could retort to cries of Sonica filled the air before said femme was tackled to the ground by an orange and a blue blur.

"Whoa you two take it easy!" Jazz stated with a laugh as he pulled the two excited mechs off his sister.

"But we is to be catching up with Sonica!" Jetfire exclaimed as he tried to get out of the cyber ninjas hold.

"Yes we is to be catching up!" Jetstorm agreed as he also tried to get out of the ninjas hold.

"Then calm down. You don't know if she is hurt or not." Jazz stated only to groan as he realized his mistake.

"Sonica is hurt?" Jetfire asked. "Who be doing this?"

"No she's not hurt, but she doesn't remember you." Jazz explained and lowered the twins to the ground as the stilled.

"How?" Jetstorm asked looking up at the Ninja.

"Megatron erased her memories." Jazz said. The two looked over to the femme who was standing next to Prowl who was listening to Blurr speak.

"Erased? You mean she is to be not remembering us?" Jetfire asked. Jazz nodded and the two looked sad for a second before the both perked up.

"That just be meaning we get to start over!" The two shouted at the same time. Sonica looked over at the two as did the rest before they shrugged and turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Who was the other besides Blurr that came with you?" Jazz asked as he looked around. Just as the twins were about to answer a loud explosion came from inside the ship and a figure shot out followed by another.

"WheelJack! You better not have done any damadge!" Sentinel yelled at the insane scientist.

"No damadge was recorded, just stains." The red mech beside the laughing WheelJack stated.

"Percy? I'd think you'd stay back on cybertron." Jazz exclaimed at the scowling scientist.

"I've never been able to study organics in their natural habitat." Perceptor stated pushing the glasses back into place.

"That and I dragged him here!" WheelJack said with a laugh as Perceptor glared at him.

"Let's get back to the base and get everyone situated." Optimus stated. The other nodded before the transformed back into their alt modes. Ratchet had explained to Sonica earlier on how to transform and the femme did it with ease. Her motorcycle alt mode driving smoothly alongside Prowls, both their holoforms in place. The group made it back to the base with little trouble and Optimus sighed as he began making arangments for everyone.

ZZZZ

Chapter…18! Whoooooooooooooo Please REVIEW AND I MEAN YOU ! Heehee and all you others please do review ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

…Mr. NinjaBallz…I am pissed at chu! I shall not write a story with chu until chu review my story! Chu better review…*Puts hair up in pigtails and makes puppy dog face* Pwease wittle bro…

Heehee ON with the story!

I hope I do the Jettwins justice!

ZZZZ

"We is to be bunking with Sonica, yes?" Jetfire asked excitedly. Optimus sighed as he was asked the same question again.

"We will see." He answered again. The twins once again started chatting happily with each other before Jetstorm turned to Optimus. Before he could ask the question Optimus knew was coming, a loud blast startled the occupants into looking at the door leading from the living room.

"I'm OK!" WheelJack yelled and a loud cackle followed.

"I don't know whether to give him the basement or room farthest from here." Optimus stated with a shake of the head. The Jettwins laughed silently between themselves before going back to talking.

"I would suggest the room farthest from this one. The likely hood of one of his experiments collapsing the building if he is located in the basement is around 99.9 percent." Perceptor broke through his thoughts. Optimus nodded and assigned WheelJack the room on the outskirts of the base.

"We is to be bunking with Sonica, yes?" Jetstorm asked. Sonica giggled lightly from her perch on the couch as Optimus breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"If it is alright with her." Optimus stated. Both twins perked up and looked towards said femme who was staring at them with wide optics. The two quickly surrounded her and asked her over and over if they could bunk with her. Turning her wide optics to Prowl who simple smirked and shrugged, she huffed and looked to her brother who just smiled widely.

_"Stop!" _She managed to squeak out. The two stopped for a few seconds, making her think that they knew what she said, only to have them start up again.

"You two hush!" Ratchet growled as he grabbed the two by their neck armor. The two curled up like kittens and stared up at the angry medic.

"Let the poor femme speak." He ordered before he placed the two back on the ground. They waited patiently for Sonica to speak and when she did Ratchet Translated for them.

"She says that it's all right with her as long as you two don't try anything funny." Ratchet looked at the looks he was getting. "I swear her words not mine!"

_"He's ride I said that!" _Sonica said as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked as he raised an optic ridge at the femme he had come to love.

_"Yup! It'll help me get to know them better anyways! Plus I'd rather have those two than the one who blows up everything." _Sonica stated. Perceptor let out a short laugh before his servo found its way over his mouth. The others let it sink in for a few minutes before they also let out a laugh of their own.

"She may not have any memory but frag if she don't have the same sense of innocent humor!" Jazz stated as he smirked at the giggling femme.

"Sentinel I assume that you are staying on your ship?" Optimus addressed the mech who was standing near the entrance with his arms crossed.

"I would be if Ultra Magnus hadn't ordered that we stay here. With the decepticon threat becoming greater here, because you maggots couldn't handle yourself, we are now stuck here until further notice." Sentinel sneered as he glared at the red and blue prime.

"The only other room we have repaired is the one beside mine. So I guess it's that one." Optimus practically growled out. Sentinel went to retort but a small red and blue body stopped him.

_"Will you too stop?" _She asked roughly as she placed her small servos on their chest, trying and failing at pushing them apart. Sentinel drew back slightly before he leaned forward and sneered.

"I remember you!" He growled and placed a thick digit in front of her face. "You were the one that always messed with my things!"

_"What are you talkin' 'bout?" _Sonica asked as she raised an optic ridge.

"You know what I'm talking about! You were that little sparkling that was always with him!" Sentinel yelled and shoved his big chinned face into her own face.

_"Ok…and your problem with that is what?" _Sonica shot back, not backing down from the larger bot.

"You always messed up my things!" He yelled again.

_"Well I'm sorry for not being able to cure my sparkling curiosity. OH and I'm sorry I don't remember it 'cause I was a SPARKLING!" _Sonica raised her voice at the mech. He backed off slightly before he doubled back and glared down at her.

"I am you're superior, and you will respect me." He growled out. Sonica didn't back down instead she growled loudly before she retorted.

_"Respect is given' to those who disserve it." _Sonica stated. _"Plus how can you expect me to respect you if you can't even forget what I did as a sparkling!"_

"A wash-out, too sick to do a thing femme like you doesn't disserve respect if you can't do anything for yourself." Sentinel growled out. Sonica didn't know what happened next for one minute she was glaring at the mech and the next she was in her brothers' arms in her room.

"Still can't believe you punched him." Jazz mumbled to himself with a slight laugh.

_"I punched him? Primus! I have to go say sorry!" _Sonica stated and tried to get out of her brothers hold.

"Don't worry he disserved it. Even Ratchet is refusing to fix out the dent until he apologizes to ya." Jazz told her. "Though I am very happy that you remember part of your sparkling hood."

Sonica was quiet for a few minutes until she suddenly sat up straight with a huge smile on her lip plates.

_"I did remember something didn't I?" _Sonica hopped off the berth and ran to the door. _"Common!"_

Jazz laughed and stood to follow his excited sister.

ZZZZ

DRAMA! *Collapses* This was not a fun chapter to write! I am going to try and work with my best friend who I regret to inform has yet to comment on any of the recent chapters where I asked him to! *Clears throat* Anyways me and him are going to be making a story together….well not together but kinda together. My story Humanation and his…um I forget the name of his xD anyways….will coincide together. I'm hopping it'll end up awesomely!


	20. Chapter 20

…I actually got more than one reviews…*looks around* I WUV YOU GUYS! *Huggies for all!* Oh and Ironhide says hi! (He's my new toy ^-^ momma got him for me! He already has settled in nicely!)

ZZZZ

"Fix me this instant!" Sentinel yelled at the medic.

"For the hundredth time, No!" Ratchet yelled back. The blue and orange mech simmered for a few minutes until a loud cough cause the two to jump.

"WHAT!" The yelled together. They looked at each other with a glare while a loud giggle came from beside the person or should I say bot who coughed. Sonica stood beside her brother giggling up a storm as the two mechs had a staring contest.

After a while of nether of the two blinking or moving, Sonica became tired and decided to break the tie. Looking around, Sonica tried to find something loud enough to catch the two's attention. Huffing the femme was about to go and yell at the two but a loud explosion sent her falling to the ground.

"Frag it WheelJack!" Ratchet yelled as he helped up the giggling Sonica. "I'm glad you find this funny."

_"How can I not? It's like one big happy family here." _Sonica stated with a smile. Ratchet paused for a minute before he gave his own small smile.

"Insane mind you but happy family none the less."

ZZZZ

"Give it back Raxus!" BumbleBee yelled again as he tried to pin the larger mech.

"Give what back?" Raxus asked as he continued to walk around the base unhindered.

"My music player!" BumbleBee hollered in rage.

"I haven't taken that thing of yours. I don't even know how to work it so why would I want to take it?" BumbleBee paused mid rant before beginning again.

"You've had it against me since day 1, so why wouldn't you take it?" BumbleBee stated. Raxus huffed before he pulled off the yellow bot off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground.

"I have not taken your music player now leave me alone." The red bot growled. Before BumbleBee was able to retort Sonica came dancing into the room with BumbleBees' music player blasting music from her servo.

"YOU!" BumbleBee growled as he tackled the shocked femme. She squeaked loudly as they landed on the floor. The music player was ripped from her servo as BumbleBee glared at her.

"Prowl already broke my first one!" BumbleBee stated cradling the small device like it was his lifeline.

_ "I'm sorry. I just found it on the couch." _Sonica apologized as she lowered her helm. Raxus was long gone, having left after BumbleBee had tackled the femme. Bumblebee relaxed as he saw Sonica lower her helm. He stood and laughed lightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get that upset. I guess having Prowl break my last one I'm afraid to lose this one." BumbleBee explained. Sonica let out a little giggle before she pulled the yellow mech in for a hug.

"Well I gotta go on patrol." BumbleBee deadpanned and turned, waving over his shoulder at the femme.

ZZZZ

"Come." Ratchet stated as he grabbed Sonicas arm. He startled the femme so bad that she actually let out a small scream. Jazz was quick to be in front of the two with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he fell in step with the medic and his sister.

"How come you didn't tell me she remembered something?" The medic grumbled as he dragged Sonica into his med bay.

"Because she became distracted and thus pulled me along with her. I was meaning to come and speak with ya but you know her." Jazz said as he motioned to the femme currently seated on the berth. Sonica ducked her head and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Fine, now open up." Ratchet commanded as he tapped Sonica's helm. She did as was asked and soon Ratchet was checking over Sonica's processor.

"Seems that Megatron didn't manage to delete the memories from her processor. They were hidden away actually." Ratchet explained. Jazz hummed and looked at his sister. Her optics were closed as she allowed Ratchet to continue. After a few more minutes Ratchet placed her helm back on and stepped back.

"You should have all your memories back in a few months time, if not sooner." Ratchet told her. An excited squeal escaped her as she hopped off the berth and hugged the surprised medic.

"Whoa back off Sonica don't wanna cause doc bot to bust a circuit." Jazz stated as he pulled his sister off Ratchet only to get tackled in another hug.

_"I'm going to be normal again!" _Sonica shouted as she continued to giggle.

"As normal as you can get." Ratchet grumbled. Sonica ignored him and started to pull her brother with her.

_"Let's go find Sari!" _Sonica shouted only to stop and stare at the ground. Another squeal escaped her as she ran out of the room her brother long forgotten.

ZZZZ

_"Sari!" _Sonica yelled as she scooped up the surprised girl off the couch.

"Whoa! Give a girl a little warning next time." Sari giggled as her body was squished in a hug with the femmes face.

_"I remember you!" _Sonica squealed again.

"What are you saying?" Sari asked as she pated the femmes cheek.

"She's saying that she remembers you." Prowl explained as he stopped next to the two.

"Really? That's great!" Sari exclaimed as she wrapped her arms as best as she could around the femmes face. Sonica and Sari broke out into giggles. Prowl smiled slightly as he watched the two, though as he walked away his smile dropped and he frowned slightly.

"She'll remember you in time. She hasn't even remembered me yet." Jazz said as Prowl passed him. Prowl let out a sigh before he nodded and continued on to his room.

ZZZZ

Suckish chapter I know please review though!


	21. Chapter 21

WHOOOT BACON! _ I have no Idea. I go away for a minute and I come back to find Ironhide on my computer keyboard and that written on it.

I hate to say this I really do but this is to be the last chapter of this story! I am going to make it as long as I can and filled with romance and happy times! But I am starting a new story with my friend MrNinjaBallz. Mine is called Humanation and the first chapter can be found on my profile!

Anyways please review!

ZZZZ

_"Prowl?" _Sonica whispered as she poked her head into said bots door. When no answer came, she stepped further into the room and looked around.

"Ow?" Sonica tried calling out to the ninja again as she finally remembered how to speak the way she used too. No answer once again greeted her. Getting worried, Sonica quickly wheeled over to the large tree in the room and started to climb it. Though as she reached up to grab another branch, her wheel slip thus causing her to fall. Just like what she remembered, this time though nobody was able to catch her.

ZZZZ

"The fall might have jarred the rest of her memories back." I heard Ratchet say. I slowly onlined my optics and stared at the med bay ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. I heard Ratchet tell someone to leave before he appeared next to me.

"Hey! You don't need to be moving yet!" Ratchet yelled at me as he pushed me back down. I complied as my processor felt like it was splitting in half.

_"What happened?" _I asked as he signed a light on my optics. I squinted my optics but otherwise did what he said.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. Prowl said he found you on the floor of his room offlined." Ratchet stated. Sonica frowned as she tried to sit up again, this time Ratchet allowed and aided her.

_"I don't remember anything but when Jazz left me in the building when the battle was going on."_ Sonica stated.

"What else do you remember?" Ratchet asked, his face looking hopefully.

_"Well I remember…wait what wouldn't I remember?" _Sonica asked suddenly. Ratchet stared at her for a few seconds before he broke out into loud laughter. Sonica stared wide optic at the medic until he calmed down and stared at her with a large smile.

"Go, go! Prowl has been waiting for this day! Go find him!" Ratchet stated as he started to push the shocked femme from his med bay. Sonica started to turn around but all she got was a face full of a door. As she thought Sonica suddenly remembered not remembering anything.

Turning around, Sonica made her way to the living room intent on finding Prowl.

ZZZZ

"You can't beat me!" BumbleBee yelled as he and Sari played on their game.

"You've said that the last 20 times and I've beat you each time!" Sari called. Sonica choose that moment to walk into the room.

"Bee!" She called and tackled the smaller bot. Both tumbled off the couch and onto the floor with Sonica and Sari giggling.

"Hey Sonica…wait…You remember me!" BumbleBee called with a smile. Sonica nodded and hugged the yellow bot, and getting it returned. Sonica jumped up suddenly and ran to her brother, who had just walked into the room.

_"I remember! I remember not remembering and now I remember! I remember you and Prowl and BumbleBee and Raxus and Bulkhead and Optimus and Sari and the Jettwins…wait where are they?" _Sonica asked suddenly as she looked around the room.

"They are on patrol. Along with SP, Prowl, and Optimus." Jazz told his sister. Sonica nodded sadly as she turned around only to run into a scowling Perceptor.

_"Hello!" _Sonica stated happily. All she received was a nod as the scientist stalked off.

"Don't worry, WheelJack's experiment exploded again." Jazz told the downtrodden femme. Sonica nodded and walked to the front of the building.

_"I hope I don't forget again." _Sonica stated softly. Jazz sighed, walked in front of her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"IF and I mean If you do you'll still be Sonica." Jazz told her. She nodded and laid her helm against his chassis. Suddenly the sounds of engines filled their audios. Sonica perked up and turned around to watch the five Autobots arrive back at the base.

"Ow!" Sonica called as Prowl transformed. He stopped and stared at Sonica for a good two minutes until he smiled brightly.

"You remember." Prowl stated simple, then he proceeded to pull the startled femme in for a tight hug. Pulling back, Prowl stared at her for a few seconds before he leaned down and captured her lip plating in a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered once he had pulled back. Prowl rested his fore helm on Sonica's and stared into her optics.

_"I love you two."_ Sonica whispered back. Jazz smiled brightly and walked over to the two.

"Well now that that's settled lets go celebrate with a party!" Jazz called a he directed the two back into the base. Jetfire and Jetstorm followed behind as they chatted with the three about what they were going to do at the party.

Optimus and Sentinel followed shortly, after Sentinel yelled at Optimus for allowing the party. Though Optimus didn't stand for his yelling so a short punch to the gut quickly shut Sentinel up.

ZZZZ

_"Come on!" _Sonica called as she pulled on Prowls servo. Said mech was seated comfortably on the couch watching the happenings around him.

"I am perfectly fine here Sonica. You go have fun; this is a party for you after all." Prowl said. Sonica let go with a pout but it soon turned into a devious smile.

_"Fine I'll just go dance with one of the twins." _Sonica smirked as she saw the jealous look over come Prowls face. But instead of standing and following her onto the dance floor, Prowl instead pulled her down onto his lap.

"You play dirty, I'll play dirty." Prowl whispered into her audio. Sonica huffed but quickly snuggled back into Prowl to watch the party with him.

Sometime later Jazz had wondered over and was now sitting beside the two and talking with Prowl.

"I'm surprised Sonica hasn't dragged you onto the "Dance floor" of ours." Jazz nodded in the direction of said dance floor, which only consisted of a few lights placed in a square with a small disco ball in the center.

_"I tried! But he wouldn't move! So I tried to make him jealous and well…"_ Sonica trailed off and allowed Prowl to finish.

"It didn't go the way she had planned it to."

"You should know better Sonica, Prowl always finds a way out of something that he doesn't want to do." Jazz explained. Prowl did a quick nod of his head before he laid his chin against Sonica's shoulder. Sonica laid back more fully against his chassis as they continued to converse quietly.

ZZZZ

Sonica yawned and shuttered her optics once again as she tried to stay awake. The only ones still in the room were herself, Prowl, Jazz, BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Sari, who looked ready to fall asleep on her feet.

"Why don't you two head onto recharge?" Jazz stated as he notice his sister and Prowl were both falling into recharge. Prowl did little more than grumble as he stood with Sonica in his arms and left the room. He didn't stop at Sonica's room, instead headed straight for his. Prowl laid the half in recharge Sonica on his berth before he climbed up beside her.

"Good night Sonica." Prowl whispered as said femme curled up to his chassis.

"Ight ow." Sonica whispered. _"I love you."_

"I love you two."

ZZZZ

DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Sadly this is the end of Soundless. Though! I do hope to maybe make an epilogue but for now onto working on Humanation! Please read and review my lovelies!


End file.
